Kese
by ChocoholicOwl
Summary: In the Shinobi World, off the map on an island, an (un)usual young man lives. He has a family, friends, he works as a normal blacksmith; he has strange visions, a stranger scar, a foggy past because of an accident, and some unexplainable skills and memories. Once he let his blood and instincts guide him - so he steps into the dark, to serve the light of the world.
1. Sequence 01 - Chapter 01

First chapter of Sequence 1: 'Welcome, Kese'.

You'll run into a few interesting name, see their pronounciation at the end of the chapter's text.  
English isn't my native language, so if you find any mistake, please send me a message about it. (I have two beta-readers, but none of them is native English ._. ).

The chapters contain coarse language (later violence and mild adult themes). And note that this one's going to be a long story.

Assassin's Creed and Naruto belong to their respectful owners. I'm also not taking other authors' work. I'm writing this fanfiction because my Id didn't want to sit still on its back. OvO

Edit: A little help:

- Text after a dash or between two dashes means somebody's talking. - text written_ in italic _has emphasis. 'Text written like this' means the character is thinking. But when he/she quotes someone else is like the next line.

- "I don't use bold font; don't look for it, please."

Every review, fav and follow is appreciated. Thanks.:)

* * *

Chapter 01.

It was another usual, windy day on Silent Island. Its people lived their life, doing things they always did for a living. Some of them were fishermen, carpenters, blacksmiths; some of them raised or hunted animals, etc. They did not live a wealthy life, but they had everything they needed, and it was enough for them. There were no nobles or leaders, and if they needed someone to stand for them, they chose from amongst themselves. It was a small, calm village with about 200 hard working people.

The island itself was quite large, boarded by the Land of Lightning to the west and by the Land of Water to the south. However, it wasn't large enough and its goods were too simple for these two great countries to conquer it. It would not have been worth it for them. The island formed a pear-shaped oasis in the desert of ocean. The belly of this pear pointed towards south-west, and some of it was lowland, surrounded by hills. Heading toward north-east, more and more cliffs appeared, until they reached the highest point of the Silent Island: the Mountain of Turul*. Beneath it, among the cliffs was an abbey with a few monks. The village itself was settled and in the lower parts of the pear's belly. It was surrounded by fields, pastures and forests, and a stream flowed through it, supplying its people with clean water.

So, it was another usual, windy day on the Silent Island, but it wasn't that quiet as it used to be. There was something that was on everyone's lips and minds. The previous day, the fishermen found something, or rather someone floating nearby their island. It was an unconscious young man, desperately holding onto a destroyed trunk. His clothes were torn, he had several bruises, cuts and other injuries on his body; but the most serious one was placed on his abdomen. It was a large, circle-shaped wound right around his belly button. However it didn't seem like a normal wound – it seemed like something had been _torn_ from his body.

The fishermen carried him into the nearest house of the village and sent some people for the island's only doctor for help. He was in the abbey on that afternoon, gathering some of the monks' special herbs and discussing their use, when the villagers finally found him. They told him what happened, and he quickly rushed down from the cliffs along with a monk. The two entered the room they kept the stranger in, and hadn't left it until late night. Only the monk came out twice to fetch some of the doctor's equipment, lamp oil and clean water. They had a rough time for the large wound had got infected from his "journey" across sea. The two made a good job, but they were unsure whether the boy would survive or not. In a few hours his fever got higher, and then he spoke in foreign language (or languages) in his dreams, sometimes screaming. They had to hold him down when he started kicking during his nightmares, but slowly his struggles ceased and he calmed down. It was the third day after they had found him.

Another two days passed before he first woke up, muttering something unrecognizable, then drifting back into unconsciousness. A few hours later he opened his eyes again, slowly looking around with foggy vision, trying to focus his attention on the incoming doctor. He was glad he found him awake, and immediately asked him how he felt in different languages, until he found out, they would be able communicate in the continent's language, which was used by the Elemental Nations. However, the stranger couldn't speak properly, and at first the doctor thought it was due to his state. But later he realized his patient just wasn't able to discriminate languages he knew, so he spoke in a mixture of them, using several different, unrelated ones at the same time, switching from one to another. Like he didn't know which one he should use. Despite of this, he could understand the doctor.

'That was a rough start…' thought the doctor examining the largest wound, which was healing well. In the same time he caught his patient examining his own left hand, especially his fingers. – Is something wrong? – he asked. The other shook his head, then laid down his palm next to his body. After that, while his bandages got changed, the stranger seemed to be brooding over something. – So… What's your name? – asked him the doc in his mother tongue (the island's language), forgetting about their previous problem.

His patient gave him a strange look, a confused, but contemplative and calm one. His articulated, mixture-like answer surprised the other man. – I… was thinking of…. the very same… question.

* * *

- You heal well, Kese*… – complemented him the doctor four days after he first woke up. It was a shock for both of them when he couldn't remember his name, and this situation hadn't changed. The villagers wanted to come up with a name for him, which described him and was easy to memorize. Someone from the fishermen suggested Blondie on the island's language as a sobriquet, but they rejected it. It would fit him well in this village, because nobody had blond hair there but him, and it was weird for them – but, seriously, naming someone, a still stranger young man, Blondie? That was a ridiculous suggestion, and got turned down right away. But it provided another solution for their problem, and so they named him 'Kese', which was one of the ancient names of theirs' and meant tow-headed in their language. In the end, they kind of named him, a still stranger young man, Blondie. – You can get up if you want, but be very careful!

- I know, I know. – Kese answered, gently tapping on his abdomen. That wound hurt as hell and sometimes it still bled a little. Especially when he tried to sit up by himself. So, to avoid his obstinate attempts, Lehel*, the doctor helped him to get up on to his feet, and gave him a stick to use as crutch to support him. He was amazed by his patient's physical and verbal progress as well: Kese managed to reduce using different languages at the same time, speaking the Elemental with almost no difficulties and quickly learning the island's own, called Magor*. However, here and there was some glitches, e.g. some foreign words or word order still left his lips, but as time went on, he was able to slowly distinguish his spoken languages. Hell, they could not figure out how on earth he knew so many, grammatically totally different languages, even dead ones. Lehel though he was an interpreter or a translator, but he found him too young for this occupation and knowing this much; as he was sure the boy was about 16-17 years old, not older.

Kese hissed a little when he slowly stood up, but not because of his wounds. He gently rubbed his forehead, then looked around, frowning. His doctor noticed this. – Again?

- Yes. – came his answer. After he first woke up, he started seeing ghost-like people that weren't there, and with them events that did not happen there in reality. He was the only one who saw them, and Lehel immediately started to worry about this when he told him. Maybe his patient had suffered brain damage that would cause his language problems and visions, but Kese did not show any other ill symptoms. Well, apart from his strange amnesia, that made him forget his own name, and other things, like naming cities and countries that did not exist. Somehow he felt, or rather knew that these might be connected. – Uhm… darf ich, erm… may I… ask something?

- Of course.

- Where is my equip… I mean clothes. These… are not mine. – pointed at his trousers and shirt, frowning again. He was ashamed; it took him four days to realize his loss.

- Oh, them… Well, when we found you they weren't in a good condition. They were ragged and torn and bloody, in one word: useless; so… we burnt them. – Kese looked at him with understanding. - But we kept your belongings, at least those which were still with you, and not swept away by the waves.

- What were they?

- Well… - the doc scratched his neck. – Actually nothing. You only had a blank piece of soaked paper in your pockets.

His patient looked down with sadness in his dark eyes. – I see. Could you tell me… about my clothes?

- Yes. You wore a tracksuit. It was orange and black.

- Orange? – he asked dumbfounded, and received a nod. – Are you sure it wasn't white?

Lehel shrugged. – Well, it was almost white because of salt water, but originally it definitely was orange.

Kese frowned at this. He was sure he usually wore white clothes, at least on his upper body. They might have other colors on them, but not orange, and not almost fully orange. He would find this color uncomfortable on himself. White was somewhat straight, however easy to get dirty. At the moment, he was wearing a long, plain _white_ flax shirt, and he kind of liked it. Its buttons reached from his neck below to his chest, the wrist was embroidered. He also had brown trousers on him, which were so loose he had to tie their strings, or else he wouldn't have them on. And because he was barefoot, he got a pair of slippers-like shoes from Lehel when he stood up. – Okay. Try to walk a little.

He started walking and headed straight towards the door, barely using his staff. – Hey, isn't it a little fast? – he heard the doc yelling from behind, and responded with a simple 'no'. A few more meters and he was out of the house, taking in the village's sight and enjoying the warmth of midday sunshine. How much he missed this in the past few days: not being locked in a room but out in the free air, moving around as he wanted. He took a deep breath and could smell salt, earth, trees and the village itself. He looked to the left then to the right and asked. – Where are the people?

- Men are working at their workshop or on the fields, women are taking care of their home, babies and food, or they are out on the fields, too. Children are playing somewhere near, or learning at home or at their fathers' workshop. – Kese raised an eyebrow at this. – You know, our boys learn the same occupation as their fathers, and our girls learn how to be mothers and wives. This is neither a restriction nor an obligation: this is just how life goes on here. – explained Lehel as he saw his patient's frown. – If someone wants to learn something different, or wants to break out and leave this place, he can do as he wishes. But in the end they usually return to their home, seeking the peace they grew up in… - he sighed. - I'm sorry, I went too far.

- No problem. – he waved him off, understanding only a little of it. He decided to take a walk, but was stopped, when a smiling woman came across him. She was in her thirties and had some grey in her long, braided brown hair. She carried a large basket full of clothes.

- Good morning, Kese! – she greeted and talked to him in the island's language. – You must heal really fast if Lehel let you come out! How are you feeling?

- I'm fine. – he slightly bowed his head, practicing his Magor. – Thanks for asking, Rozi*.

- If you see my daughter, tell her to come home. And no, she can't stay for five more minutes. – she waved them goodbye then entered the house they've just left. Her husband, Tas*, the village's blacksmith owned this one, in which they placed Kese after Rozi's brother, Csík*, found him. So beside Lehel, the couple took care of him, and the man wasn't really happy about this.

- So… Where was I? – muttered the doc. – Oh yes! I mentioned occupations. Do you know what you have learnt or what kind of work you did?

Kese frowned and closed his eyes; inhaled and let it out. Then he saw one of his strange visions again. He felt himself running, felt the cold night breeze on his sweaty skin, and something warm and sloppy on his left hand. He heard shouting, and rushing footsteps behind his back.

- You don't need to focus this much… – Lehel's words brought him back to the real world, along with his healer hand placed on his shoulder. – Are you okay?

Kese realized that he was panting and his face paled a little. It wasn't a simple vision, this time _he_ was the center of it, and it felt very… real. – Yes. I just…

- I know. Another one. Let us just return to… Hey!

Instead of turning back, his patient was on his way again, towards some loud clapping sound, towards the sound of metal clashing metal. He went to the other side of the house and stopped at the entry of the blacksmith workshop. Inside of it, amongst his tools and work a muscular man stood, hitting a piece of heated steel with his hammer. He wore brown, dirty clothes, and Kese couldn't see his face, only his wide back and short dark hair. For a minute or two he watched Tas working, and then turned around. – Yes. Let us return.

* * *

*Pronounciation (Used IPA2 and IPA2)

Turul: [ tᴜrᴜl ]  
Kese: [ kɛʃɛ ] - like 'keshe'  
Lehel: [ lɛhɛl ]  
Magor: [ mɒgor ]  
Rozi: [ rozɪ ]  
Tas: [ tɒʃ ]  
Csík: [ tʃiːk ] - like 'cheek'


	2. S01 - Chapter 02

Kese was washing his face when the doctor entered his room. The boy got tired after their walk and took a little nap when they returned to the house. He woke up just before sunset.

- You can't sit still on your bottom. You want to reopen your wound again, or what? – Lehel scolded him angrily, but Kese only smiled at this. He couldn't help it: he realized he constantly had the need to move. He stood in front of a table next to his bed, with a bowl of water on it. – Do not move! Let me check it.

He lifted his shirt for the doctor, and heard his mumbling. – Of course, it's bleeding again. Can't you feel it when you are about to tear it open?

- I can't tell the difference. It always hurts the same… – Kese replied, and the doc looked up to his face.

- What?

- What?

- You spoke another language again.

- Really? – Lehel nodded getting back to his bandages. – I'm sorry.

- No problem. I think it will take a little more time for you to get used to this.

Kese remained in silence until his doctor finished his work. When he left the room, his patient followed him, and found Rozi in the kitchen doing the washing up. He sniffed a good smell and greeted her.

- Good evening!

- To you as well, Kese. How was your nap?

- Great, thanks. Erm… Where is your husband? I… can't hear him working.

- My man went to sleep. Jolánta*, too.

- This early? – he was surprised by the answer.

- Yes. They both were really tired, and we are not used to be up late. You… want to speak with Tas, right? – she faced him wiping her hands in a towel. Kese replied with a nod. – He is not in a good mood. It's because…

- Because of me, I know – he interrupted her, but she corrected him.

- No, I don't think he is mad at _you_. He readily welcomes everyone. But… The truth is… - she glanced at their small room, and waved for Kese to follow her. They left the house and went to Tas' workshop. – Every second or third year is a lean year, and the year when pirates attack us, our village, usually at fall or winter. They took our food and our goods we produced during that year… Can you follow me? – she received a nod. – I'm afraid I'm speaking too fast or complicated for you to understand. It must be hard for you, most of us don't know other language, just this, and you know other languages, but not ours.

- It's okay. I'm learning fast.

- I see. I've heard you've lost your memories. That must be more than inconvenient.

- It is. – he laughed. – But please, go on.

- Oh, yes. But first, you have to know this: Jolánta isn't our only child. We had a son, too; his name was Botond*. He was at your age, when the pirates came a few months ago. He… He wanted to… to protect us… our village… everyone… – her tears started to come down on her cheek, her breath became heavy. Finally, her voice turned darker. – But they took his life.

They were in silence for a few seconds, until Kese muttered quietly. – I'm sorry.

Rozi shook her head. – They hadn't killed any of us, just taken our goods. He was the first to fight back. To rebel against them. And they… - she suddenly cut her sentence, and the boy knew why. She turned her back to him, not wanting to be seen crying. Another minute passed in silence, until Rozi spoke again in shaking voice. – It is very hard and painful for parents to bury their own son… After that... my man couldn't forgive his death. He blamed the pirates, Lehel, even our son, but the most: himself; for he wasn't here to help us or to hold him back… He had been in the Land of Lightning, to find a new supplier and costumers, and he came home two days after the attack… – she sighed. – The reason why he is in a bad mood is… that you remind him of Botond. He had short, hazel hair he inherited from my mother, beautiful sky-blue eyes from my husband, lean but strong and healthy body. The same age, and almost the same height as you. It felt so good just looking at him. He helped were he could and made excellent work as a young blacksmith. You remind us of him not only in appearance, but in your will to live. You struggled against death for days, so did our son. But unlike you, he did not win this fight… He was still alive when his father came home. He waited until he arrived, then passed away… - she started fidgeting with his husband's items. - His death changed us all… Since then my man has lost many costumers, because he refused to make any weapons for them… – her painful gaze met with Kese's, and her hands pointed around in the workshop. – Our son was killed with the very same weapons he and his father had forged before.

Kese couldn't bear her eyes, he had to look away. He felt that warm, soft feeling, which surrounded him in this village, slowly slipping away. Rozi sat down on a little chair. – I shouldn't have told you about this. I'm sorry, Kese... You should go to bed.

The boy slightly opened his mouth to tell her he had just woken up, but instead he just bowed a little and left her there. – I should go to bed. Good night, Rozi.

- Good night, Kese.

* * *

He left Rozi behind at the workshop, after she told him about her son. Kese's heart ached for the woman, and for her family as well. He couldn't imagine such loss for he never was a father, and couldn't remember if he had a family or not. Something hurt in his chest, above his large wound. And in all of a sudden, his head began pulsing with increasing pain. He did not know how he reached his bed, but he collapsed into it and dived into unconsciousness.

Next time he opened his eyes, he was sitting next to some kind of camp fire. His body felt weary, but he couldn't get himself to sleep. That aching sensation settled itself inside his chest. He was thinking of what he had lost the day before: he had to leave behind his beloved order; many of his comrades betrayed him, and he had to flee with his firstborn son, who was resting across the fire at the moment.

They _killed_ his younger son before. Now they killed _his love_. – Maria… - he whispered her name, repeating her last words to him. "Strength, Altaïr!"

_ - Strength_. But what strength, now, that I have lost so much in so little time? All of it because of mankind's thirst for power and _his_ never ceasing hunger for that… _artifact._ – he reached for a small leather sack, and took a metal ball out of it. As he held that thing, it started to emit a strange glow. - Why are you on this world if not for causing suffering in the end? I searched your secrets; you've made me learn so much. But your mere existence bore such enmity that even _I_ wish you would have _never_ been created!

The ball's light engulfed him for a minute. He saw pictures, heard voices, which Kese couldn't understand, but he knew that the man, Altaïr, could. The light slowly retracted into the artifact, and the man sat there still, not moving. – I see… Now I understand. – he breathed calmly. He put that ball back into its sack, and let himself fall into a shallow slumber.

Kese's eyes snapped open; his heart and breathing were racing with each other as he woke up. When he realized he was on his bed at Tas and his wife's house, he slowly calmed down. It was dawn, as he could tell it from the light that leaked through the window. He felt something wet on his belly and reached for it. – Oh, great… - he sighed as he saw his blood on his fingers. His wound hurt awfully, so he could have figured it out. He just needed to wait for someone to get near to his room, so he could ask him or her to call for Lehel. Fortunately for him, said person appeared in his door with a scowl on his face. – What the hell did you do to yourself?!

- I was sleeping. – replied Kese, his voice hoarse.

- You were doing sit ups, or what? Oh, God, you'll drive me mad… - the boy chuckled at the doctor's fuming, and like Altaïr in his dream, he let himself fall asleep.

His aching wound burnt his shoulder, despite the fact that his whole body started to get numb due to his blood loss. His horse's steps jerking him worsened his state, as they slowly crawled towards the Ancient City. And _that_ feeling was in his chest again. He felt it many times before, every time causing the same, never ceasing pain. He has lost someone again. And he knew by this time that he was on verge of death, too. Being shot is not like being stabbed, they hurt differently, and he couldn't heal as he healed in his younger years. He started to lean forward; then felt like his body fell from his horse and hit the ground. But he wasn't there anymore. He fell into some black yet light space, sleeping peacefully.

Kese woke up softly late afternoon, his vision still blurred from his slumber. He didn't see Lehel next to his bed. 'Why the hell am I having such creepy dreams with that feeling in my chest?' – this thought came across his mind when he carefully sat up in his bed, then left his room. He stepped into that entry-like little room which connected his room, the kitchen, the other bedroom and the outside; and saw Rozi with her daughter next to the tile-stove. They were peeling carrots.

- Oh, my gosh, Kese! – the woman rushed to him. – How are you feeling? Are you allright?

- Yes… A little thirsty, but fine. – he scratched his head, blushing because of her sudden caring attention. His blush deepened when she touched his cheeks then his forehead.

- I'll bring you some water. Please, sit down. – she led him to a chair. After Rozi left, her daughter run to him with a smile on her face.

- Morning, sleepyhead! Can I cream your face today? – she asked him point-blank, and Kese didn't know what was going on at first. Jolánta was a curious, 5-years old little brunette, one of those lively children who just can't be not loved. She resembled her mother and could talk _a lot_.

- Hmm… I don't know. Nobody has volunteered yet…

- Pleeaaaaaseeeee! Let me do it, let me do it!

- Okay. Bring here the pot. – he smiled, then took a glass of water from Rozi. – Thanks.

- Are you aware of the fact that you have slept through a whole day? – Kese frowned and stopped drinking. – Yesterday morning Lehel found you in your bed, half-awake. You were covered in blood, and when he asked you, you said something he couldn't understand… – Jolánta got back with a small black pot in her hands, smiling. – I'm glad you're feeling better now. Do not strain yourself.

Rozi went back to the tile-stove and resumed her work. Meanwhile her daughter took off the pot's lid and dug her fingers into a green-brown grunge, chuckling how she would paint Kese's face with that.

When they had found him, he had had three bleeding scratches on each of his cheek, maybe caused by some animal. The monks had given him that cream to make them vanish; they hadn't wanted him to live with scars on his face, said he was too young and had too pure skin to have something that ruins it. He did not know what that grunge contained, but it was effective as the scratches were fading away.

Jolánta took care he got plenty of it on his cheek, and was satisfied with her work. After she finished she went back to her mother, leaving behind the pot. Kese put it away then poured some more water from a jug into his glass. It didn't take too long for the jug to get empty. His wound started to hurt again, but fortunately it didn't bleed; and his other injuries were almost or completely healed.

When he finally finished drinking he saw another vision again. He saw a middle-aged man – long brown hair with bread – wearing a strange coat what seemed like a caftan, with a belt and an ornate sabretache. He also had some kind of bag, hanging from his belt on his left side, carrying a bow and arrows. Kese found it strange he didn't wear this quiver on his back. The man wearily sat down on the floor, holding a simple chalice in his hand; then he stared at a saber in front of him while drinking. Suddenly a young man in similar outfit rushed to him and told him something. Kese couldn't hear anything, but the older one visibly paled, jumped up and hurried out of the house with the other man. They disappeared when they reached the front door.

And Kese stood there, staring out of his head, thinking of what the heck was that. Another vision, that he knew, but this one had a story somehow. Up to this time he only saw walking or sitting figures; doing short, simple things, like greeting each other, talking or eating. This one was complex and more vivid.

He decided to take a visit at his doctor. He would be pleased for not seeing him bleeding.

* * *

Lehel almost cried out when he saw his patient in front of him. Kese surprised the man – he expected him to be still resting, not roaming around in his so called office. The doctor's 'residency' was ten houses away from the blacksmith's; the boy had found him easily, thanks to the villagers' help. Everybody knew who he was, and this embarrassed him a little.

After a quick checkup he informed Lehel about his vision's progress, but not telling too much about their contents. They came to an understanding: till his visions didn't affect his daily life noticeably and didn't make harmful symptoms, they wouldn't worry about them more than necessary. After this, the doc advised that if he didn't want his healed injuries to leave scars behind he should use his cream on them too. This applied to his large one too, only starting its treatment a few days later. That grunge couldn't be used on fresh or still bleeding wounds.

Another thing they discussed was Kese learning their language. As his patient told him his experiences (e.g. how he had had to puzzle to understand what Rozi had said to him), Lehel noticed a significant progress, one that is way too much for someone who had been learning the Magor for only a few days. This is one of the most difficult languages in the world, and over centuries only a few foreigners could speak it like a native Magor. The doc assumed Kese could be the next one, although he was miles away from conversing fluently and he still said some random words in random languages.

When an old lady came in to see the doctor, Lehel let take his leave; Kese waved his goodbye and headed back to his recent 'home'. He didn't realize he had completely forgotten to mention his dreams. When he stepped into the house he immediately caught sight of their visitor, Rozi's brother, Csík. He was a thin man with average height, grayish hair and stubble covering his chin; his skin a little darker, tanned, his eyes glowing as he noticed him.

- Ah, Kese! I was looking for you! – he greeted him loudly and cheerfully. Said person was taken aback by this.

- Erm… really? – they shook hands, then the older man led him out of the house. When he spoke, his voice was sometimes barely audible, thanks to the noises coming out of the workshop.

- You know, I can be really absent-minded when it comes to things. I forgot to give this back to you. – he handed an odd key with a leather string to the younger man. Kese examined the item, frowning. It was thick and quite large, about 12-15 centimeters, made of some strange metal, and had curving on its surface.

- What is it for? – he asked, but when he didn't get any response, he looked up to the other man. Csík had lifted one eyebrow, indicating he couldn't understand him. Kese shifted from some other language back to Magor and repeated. – What is it for?

- I was hoping _you_ would answer this question. – they both looked down at the key in the boy's hands. – When I dragged you into my boat, this thing fell on board, too. So I thought it might be yours. Isn't it?

- I… do not know if this was mine or not… - he pointed toward his head. – I've lost them, uhm, my memories.

The other hissed. – I see… Well, I found this with you, so let's say this belongs to you. Okay?

After they agreed on this, Csík left him and went to see Tas in his workshop. Kese stared at the item for a little, thinking of why it looked so familiar to him. In the end, he shrugged it off, then tied its string around his neck. The key rested on his chest now, hidden under his shirt.

* * *

Pronounciation:

Jolánta: [ jola:ntɒ ]  
Botond: [ botond ]


	3. S01 - Chapter 03

Chapter 03.

Three days passed since he had received that key form Csík. During that time Kese had learnt more of the Magor people and their language too. He had walked the island's only street, got to know most of the artisans and their family, which meant he already knew half of the village. They sold what they made to the traders and other, neighbor islands; and bought materials and products from other craftsmen. The others were mostly farmers, with shepherds and fishermen amongst them. Beyond their differences, they had some things in common: every family had at least two children; the children showed special respect to their parents and to the elderly; and they remained close to the grandparents. He made some friends from around his age, too, but they were younger than him. Besides this Kese noticed a gap: he couldn't find any who were older than sixteen and under twenty-three. He asked Rozi about this. – They've left the village. – she answered sadly, but didn't tell him more.

The same day Lehel invited him for a walk to the cliffs at the coastline. Kese did not know but he had a reason behind this: however the doctor was relieved because they were able to understand each other almost with no problems, he still couldn't comprehend or explain the blonde's ongoing progresses. It bugged him as hell, so he tested his patient. He used words Kese could have never heard in the past two weeks from the Magors. Despite of this fact, he understood what Lehel said, and could even tell him what they meant. The doc immediately noticed this and told him about his observation.

- I don't know how I do this. – Kese said surprised and confused. – It feels like… it's not the first time I've spoken this language. Maybe I have learnt it before, but I can't remember. Do you think it… erm, the Magor, is like the other languages I know?

Lehel was sure about this, and he came up with a theory. – Maybe you are one of those children whose parent was born and raised here, then left this island. In this case, you could have learnt it from your mother or father. I will ask the villagers about these people, maybe in this way we can find out your origins, but… I doubt this will lead us to your family, for you don't have Magor features.

- If I had a family at all…

- Do you think you don't have one out there?

- I don't know. I mean… if I had one, I would definitely feel their absence.

- Maybe you don't feel it because of your recent family.

- My recent? – he immediately thought about the blacksmith, his wife and daughter. In the past days he got closer to Rozi and Jolánta, but still couldn't speak a word with Tas. He didn't dare disturb him in his workshop, and somehow they hadn't met in the past days, although they lived in the same house. – Do you think I should call them family? I only…

- They already see you as family. – Lehel interrupted him. – You fill in the gap their son's death caused. Maybe they fill in yours.

Kese fell in silence. In his visions – yes, he still had them, causing him some headache when they appeared – and dreams he saw men and women who he considered then and there family. But he knew they weren't _his_ family. Another thought came across his mind. – And what if I really didn't have a family? What should I do then?

Lehel shrugged. – You can still stay here. With us.

The boy stopped walking and stared at the horizon for a little. He then turned and took a look at the village, the fields and the mountain. Around its peek a lonely hawk sailed in the air, then flew down and landed on a tree. His gaze slowly went back to the village. – I don't know what to say, I've never thought about this. But… I will, I promise.

* * *

Kese growled as he slowly sat up in his bed in the morning ruffling his hair. It was near dawn, and he couldn't sleep more: he was thinking of what Lehel had told him the previous day. He could stay on the island if he had no other options. And as far as he knew he had no other options.

This offer had calmed but excited him as well. What would his life be like here? How would he live here? These questions had made his thoughts and ideas race against each other.

But he made his decision.

He got up to his feet and changed the wide bandages on his waist. Although that large wound hadn't bled much in the past days, it was sensitive and he still needed to have something to cover it. Otherwise the red liquid occasionally leaking out of it would stain his shirt. After he finished this he grabbed the bucket at the front door and went to the island's stream. He filled it then washed his face in the roaming water accompanied by some ghosts while drinking a little. When he first saw Rozi and Jolánta doing this action a few days before, he had found it strange but natural at the same time. Like part of him was used to this, but in the meantime he thought it was primitive. The same went on with the toilet. It was placed at the back of the house, in a little hut. In addition he wanted to flush it out of sheer habit; but there was no piped water or sewage system on the island.

When he got back to the house he was surprised to see Tas in the kitchen. He was looking for something the boy had in his hand. – Good morning – Kese greeted, then handed him the filled bucket.

- Morning – he replied, pouring some water into a jug and a basin, then washed his face and neck in the latter. Tas didn't have his shirt on him yet; his wide hairy chest was visible, along with his muscular shoulders and arms. He needed strength for his work and he sure wasn't weak. Kese could imagine him bending the steel he was working on with his bare hands. – Is something wrong? – the man asked seeing him staring into the distance.

- I was thinking about something.

- Do not think, boy.

- Why?

- Thinking hasn't changed the world yet. – he wiped his dark beard with a towel.

- Alone, yes. But we _must_ think before we act.

Tas looked at him frowning. He found his reply brave. – And what do _you_ want to act?

- I want to learn how to forge. Could you teach me?

His answer stunned the man. – ... So, you want to stay.

- Yes. And I don't want to be a lazy bum.

Tas folded the towel, while thinking about what to do with the boy. He was silent for a minute, contemplating his answer. Meanwhile Jolánta came out of their room, her little mouth let out a big yawn. Kese could hear Rozi making their beds in the background. He smiled at the girl and greeted her. – Morning, sleepyhead!

Jolánta rubbed her eyes. – Tomorrow I will get up first.

Kese smiled again, then his eyes went back to Tas. The blacksmith crossed his arms and frowned at the tiled stove before looking at the blonde.

- All right. I will teach you.

- Really? – Kese asked dumbfounded. He thought he would need more time to convince the man. He even prepared some very good arguments why he should teach him. Well, he did not. But it seemed he wouldn't need any.

Tas nodded. – However, I have two conditions. First, you have to get healed completely. You can't forge anything with a wounded or weak body. – the boy understood this. – Second, you will go to Dombi and learn everything he can teach you.

- What would it be? – he raised an eyebrow about this. He found the man's name strange for it meant 'of hill' in Magor.

- Archery and horse ride. – he saw Kese's confused look on his face. – Let me explain it. Many years ago our fathers, the ancient Magors, were well-known or rather infamous for these abilities and their unique usage. We only know this from our myths and traditions, but we still carry on their blood and some of their knowledge, too. And that's why I want you to learn these. If you stay you will inevitably become one of us, and this will not only help you, but prove itself useful in other cases as well.

Kese couldn't imagine how riding and archery will help him outside of their territory, but he agreed. He found it interesting, and he was eager to learn. In his dream when he had ridden, he felt comfort and safety on horseback (well, excluding that he had been injured and fallen off his horse). In addition in one of his visions he had seen a strange man with bow and arrows on his side. He had recognized the patterns from his clothes and sabretache here and there in the village. 'Might he be related to the Magors or to this Dombi?' he thought.

- Everyone learns these at us. I will, too. – he heard Jolánta, then saw her pouting. – But I still have to wait. I have to be seven. But when I learn how to ride I will beat you in a race, okay?

The adults and Kese laughed at this, and she didn't know why. She was dead serious about this. – Okay. – answered the boy. – But only if I let you win. – after this he turned back to Tas. – I accept your conditions. I'll try my best not to delay my recovery, and I'll visit this Dombi when you want.

Tas gave him a nod, and the four sat down to eat their breakfast together.

* * *

Kese hadn't thought Tas would send him to Dombi later that day. Now he was climbing a small hill with Jolánta; she volunteered to lead him to the man's place after breakfast. He was one of those few villagers whose house was a little far away from the others'.

While they were walking, the girl was continuously talking about something and didn't take a break or a breath. Kese was amazed but annoyed by this as well. He got to know about her friends and the hill's flowers, but not about Dombi as he wanted. He was sure he hadn't met him in the past days when he had been wandering around; and now he had to face a complete stranger and in addition ask the man to teach him. He was a little nervous.

They reached the top and he gaped, looking around and taking in the beauty of the sight. He saw a little valley with a big house and two enclosures, a small pen and a large paddock. More than half of the house was a large stable, around it there were a few animals and three people: two children and an adult. 'That man must be him' Kese thought, and he was right.

Dombi had short dark hair, slightly tanned skin and wore black pants and boots with a white shirt and a vest; his gaze was friendly and eager. He was grooming one of his horses with the children. One of the boys was around thirteen and looked like him; the other was younger, about eight, his hair and skin were lighter than the other two, and he had only minor similarity to the man.

When Dombi noticed the approaching girl with the blonde beside her, he went to meet them. – Good morning, Jolánta, what news? How is your father? I haven't seen him in ages. – he didn't wait to get answers, the opposite: he asked more. – And who is this young man? Is he your boyfriend?

His teasing made the girl blush. – No! He is my new brother! – she answered, her hands on her hip, making the other two gasp in surprise. She was outraged because the man hadn't known this, though it was so obvious. At least for her. – Boti promised he won't leave me alone, and he sent Kese from the sea. I know he did it, he asked the angels to help him. You didn't know it, did you? – she didn't let the others speak. – Daddy agreed to teach him how to blacksmith but wants you to teach him, too. What do you say? Will you teach him? Can you teach us both at the same time? I know, I'm not old enough, but I'll turn six next week, so I'm almost seven. I want to ride so much, Dombi, pleeaaase!

The man's eyes had grown wide with her one-breath story-telling. He blinked at the begging girl, thinking of what to say and which question to answer first. He decided to speak with her later and turned to the blonde. He eyed him a little, thinking about whether to talk to him in Magor or in Elemental. He chose the second. – So, you are the boy Csík found.

- Yes. My name is Kese. Nice to meet you. – he introduced himself in Magor, slightly bowing his head, then shook hands with the man.

- Wow, you speak our language? – he was surprised, he even forgot to tell him his name.

- A little. – Kese replied, then glanced down to Jolánta. – You already know why we are here.

They both chuckled and the girl scowled at them. Dombi sent her home with his greeting to the family, then led Kese around introducing him to the other boys and the horses to him as well.

As he assumed the older child was the man's son; he got his father's original name, Karcsa*. They explained to Kese that his other name, 'Dombi' was a nickname, given to him by his childhood friends, because he had always lived amongst those hills and had appeared at the top of one when they had called him out. The younger boy was his nephew, his name was Ákos*.

Dombi told Kese about his horses, their names, breeds, abilities, about their bows and archery style, but the blonde couldn't memorize all of these information. He managed to learn that he would ride on a draft horse at first, then on a warmblood. His new teacher explained how his lessons would built up, what he would learn and when, and other things that he couldn't understand because Dombi gabbled too fast.

When they were finished for the day they agreed on appointments and while Kese was walking back to Tas' house, he realized it was near sunset. Although he ate lunch at the stables, his stomach growled a lot. After a good dinner, which were the left-overs from their lunch at home, he fell exhausted into his bed.

His head pounded from the things he had learnt that day. It was a little too much for him in a row. In addition his visions didn't want to cease, like his environment triggered them. He had almost constantly seen the ghosts around the horses, even other horses' ghost. Poor Dombi, he hadn't known what to do with his musings: he thought Kese had been admiring his animals, but he had also been examining the phantoms.

He had seen the man with the sabretache and bow at his side, leading his horse; besides him different men and women riding theirs. Some wore expensive clothes, others dark capes or plain white hoods; and to his greatest awe, some were armored and were fighting on or next to their horses. He realized that all of these graceful animals had connected the ghosts to each other – and now, through the present ones, to him.

Of course, he hadn't told Dombi about his other 'experiences'. He didn't want him to look at him in a strange way in their future lessons. 'It's better for me that only Lehel knows this' he thought while falling asleep, not feeling the blood from his wound drenching his bandages.

* * *

*Pronounciation:  
Dombi: [ dombɪ ]  
Karcsa: [ kɒrtʃɒ ]  
Ákos: [ a:koʃ ]


	4. S01 - Chapter 04

Chapter 04.

The next morning wasn't pleasant: he discovered the large, dark red stain on his stomach, and he couldn't let it be unknown for his doctor and Rozi. He needed some new bandages and a new shirt, too. He couldn't wait his only remaining wound to be fully healed; he was tired of these inconveniences.

He received another scolding from Lehel, but after he calmed down Kese told him about what had happened the previous day. The doc was amazed and angry at the same time: he was sure his patient had done something that had caused the bleeding, but he had done no such things. Kese got new bandages and a shirt; and was asked to visit the monks on the mountain for some more cream - and to get some more friends. He did not tell his doctor about his recent visions on purpose.

After Lehel had showed him the only way to the monastery he was walking alone in the island's forest. He was thinking of those phantoms which he had seen again in his dreams the night before. It gave him a chill how real they had been, and he was sure these visions weren't only his mind's work. There had to be something more behind it.

When he reached the cliffs a headache appeared inside of his skull. In a few steps it grew to the point he had to hold his head and lean against the rocks in agony. But as fast as it had come it dissolved, leaving only disorientation behind. 'What the..?' Kese gently shook his head to clear his mind, but became more confused when he saw some ghosts again. He paled when he saw _himself_ amongst them.

Or at least a man that looked so much like him: a tall, blonde man with cerulean eyes. He wore a strange outfit: blue pants and sweater, a green vest with pockets, and a pair of blue shoes which were open at the front and let his toes visible. A box was tied to his right thigh; he had a backpack and some pouches under it too. Kese could see him clearly, but not his companions: three children around the age of twelve or thirteen. The four walked past him then disappeared, and he blinked a few at the place he last saw them.

Right after this he noticed a familiar sensation on his abdomen. He pulled up his shirt and took a look. – Oh great… - he sighed seeing a small, aching red spot in the sea of white textile. A bitter smile appeared on his lips as he turned towards his destination. He was shocked to see a man in plain white robes in front of him.

- Are you alright? – he asked seeing Kese's widened eyes and bleeding stomach.

- Erm, yes. – he replied adjusting his shirt back to its right place.

- Are you heading to the abbey, Kese? – asked the man with a friendly smile appearing on his face.

- Yes… W-wait, how do you know my name?

The man's smile grew wider as he stepped closer to him. – I was the one who helped Lehel save your life. My name is Ince*, and I'm a Pauline monk.

Kese found amusing how his name tickled his tongue. He couldn't find out why and how but he had trusted him _before_ he had introduced himself. 'Maybe it was for his appearance?' he thought looking at Ince. If Kese had been ever asked to imagine how a foreign monk looked like, he would have come up with something like that. The man had tame features, brown eyes and very short brown hair. He had a hood which rested on his back, probably part of his religious habit. They shook hands; his grip was tender but solid.

- To the abbey then? – Ince asked.

- Yes. – the blonde replied and they started to climb a few medium sized uphill.

- I see the small injuries on your face had vanished. I assume the cream I made was useful for you. – he received a nod. – However, as I can see the large one is still a little… troublesome.

Kese suppressed a strange feeling around his stomach, right above his wound.

- Are you a doctor, too? – he asked, changing the topic.

- I'm not. Just a medic, well, sort of… My main interests are herbs and their usage in healing and other things. Here we are.

They reached the last uphill and a small plateau came into sight. Kese saw three simple houses with large trees around them, and another house which seemed to glitter in the sunshine. – My brothers are away at our vineyard. Lehel told me he would send you to us, so I've been staying here in the past days waiting for you.

As Ince spoke Kese had to rub his eyes: he saw as the monk's clothes were slowly changing into a different kind of robes – with a large leather belt on his stomach, vambraces on his forearms and a sword at his side. The hood was pulled up to cover the man's face, but his features weren't Ince's; and his freshly shaved chin suddenly got a little stubble. Kese blinked a few, and he saw the monk himself again. At first he was confused, but soon figured out that had been one of his regular visions with an unfamiliar character materializing on the man's body itself. This realization made goosebumps stroke the skin on his neck.

Kese quietly growled as he felt his wound ache: he gently rubbed it and successfully relieved the pain.

- Still hurts? – frowned Ince.

- Sometimes. And just a little. – he didn't show his worry when he felt a small amount of blood leaking. 'Why?' he asked himself, 'I didn't do anything'.

After this Ince led him into the glittering house which was actually a greenhouse. The monk showed him the herbs he used to produce that cream and cut off some to make a new portion for him.

- It will take a little long… - said the monk when they got out of the heavy air.

- I can wait. I have a lot of time.

- You know, our brothers have never used herbs: I learnt about them from someone. I'll introduce you to her, so while I'm busy with your cream you could have a nice chat.

- I'm okay with that. – Kese smiled and the two entered one of the monks' house.

* * *

Kese wasn't surprised when he saw an old lady; he had seen other elders in the village before. What surprised him was that the lady was the first visibly non-Magor person he had ever seen on the island. Even those who had moved to there were similar to them; but this old woman's whole appearance bore radical differences compared to the villagers.

First was her age. He hadn't seen older Magor than her. And those who had been a little younger were more aged and weary of their hard life. However, this lady was fit unlike them; despite of her age, vitality emitted from her face and body, and her movements weren't as slow as Kese expected. This was the second thing that had surprised him. And he couldn't place the shape of her face anywhere. It was somehow familiar.

The lady had short grey hair, wore similar outfit to the Magors' and jewels made out of shells.

- Good morning. - Ince greeted her in Elemental. She nodded back and her gaze fell upon the blonde. – I'd like to introduce you the boy Csík found, Kese. Kese, this lady is Emiko.

Said boy bowed his head. – Nice to meet you.

She stepped closer to him and gazed in the blonde's eyes. Her emerald eyes were dimed by the years. Emiko smiled and turned to the monk. – You can leave now. Do what needs to be done. Come, Kese, take a seat.

She offered him some dried fruit and clean water, then she sat down to the table across him. – I've never thought I would meet a fellow shinobi in my remaining life again, just right here. - Kese raised an eyebrow at this. – Yes, in my younger days, I too was…

- Excuse me, but what is a shinobi?

Emiko looked at him in a strange way, like she didn't understand why he asked that. – Aren't you one?

- I don't know. I've lost my memories.

- Ah… I see. Then I let you know that you definitely are or were a shinobi.

- Okay… But, excuse me again, what is a shinobi?

She collected her thoughts and answered. – Shinobis, or ninjas, are special kind of warriors in the Five Great Elemental Nations and other minor countries. Have you heard about these nations? - Kese nodded. – Good. These warriors' main characteristics are their ability to manipulate chakra, their physical and spiritual energy molded together. It can give them supernatural strength and speed; with that they can walk on water or fly, create deadly illusions, control the elements or bind other mans' moving or mind.

The boy's eyes were so wide Emiko thought they would pop out of their place. – And… you think… I'm one of them? – she nodded. – Why?

- Although I can no longer use chakra, I'm still able to feel it in others. The Magors are ordinary people; but your body is impregnated with a lot of this energy. It's exhausted and wounded, but you still have it, and in addition it's slightly growing, even as we speak. – seeing Kese blinking at her, she continued. – This is a big word nowadays. In the past weeks _something_ happened in the ninja world. Something that's been making the shinobis' chakra reserves slowly evaporate. In time, only little remains: enough for keeping the user alive, but not allowing him or her to manipulate it anymore… This is why I have lost my ability to use it. I didn't have much anyway and I am old; and I'm not alone with this problem. I've got words and letters which indicates this phenomenon had appeared over the sea as well.

After this she talked about the Hidden Villages, about their people, the Ninja Wars, the jutsus, ending her speech with the world's biggest clans and their techniques. – I was born in one of them, and my clan was specialized in Sealing Jutsus. This was our unique strength and pride – but it became the reason of our destruction. Those, who were afraid of us and our techniques, turned against us and wiped out our clan… A few survived, but scattered around the globe. I managed to get away in time, and I ended up on this island. I left my name behind and quit being a shinobi…

Kese had listened to her with confused amazement. Emiko looked at him, waiting for some response: she hoped she had been able to bring him back some of his memories.

- I'm sorry. – Kese started. – I need to digest all of these things.

- Alright, no problem. You can always visit me, when you want. I would really like to see you again, and maybe, teach you some interesting thing. Only if you would like it too.

The blonde blinked a few and nodded. They both noticed a monk appearing in the door, holding a pot in his hands. – Do I disturb you?

- No, Ince, not. – Emiko smiled and stood slowly up. – We've just finished. Have a nice day, Kese.

And with this, she left the room.

* * *

- It was so surreal… – sighed the blond as he and Ince were walking in the forest back to the village. Emiko had spoken a lot, so it was already late afternoon. The monk asked the blonde what they had talked about, and after Kese told him a little summary he went on with his opinion. – It felt like listening to a great story, but nothing more. Or rather: it was so distant that I couldn't imagine it as a part of my life. It just doesn't fit me… or something like this. I can't describe it.

- I see…

- And me as a shinobi… - he chuckled sardonically. Then he saw some ghosts again, in similar outfit to the blond man from that morning. They seemed to hide behind some trees, exchanging some kind of signs amongst each other, and after this they disappeared. – I really doubt it.

- If I were you I would listen to her.

- I won't believe every crazy thing an old hag says. – they stopped walking. Ince looked at him with anger and disappointment. Kese blinked a few. – I… I'm sorry… I-I can't believe I've just said that.

The monk's gaze softened and they moved forward.

- It's just… - the boy stopped again. He slowly sat down on a roadside rock, rubbing his abdomen. The other sat beside him, seeing something wasn't right with the blonde. – I feel lost.

He buried his face in his palms. – I don't know where I've come from. I don't know who I am. I don't know what to do. – his voice quavered. – I'm fed up with this. I want to know.

He felt the monk's firm hand on his shoulder. It calmed him down a little. He took a deep breath and rubbed his tears out of his eyes. – I'm sorry.

- Every one of us go through this, once - or many times - in a life; even those, who know their past and present well… - said boy felt like the monk had misunderstood his problem; but Ince's next words gave him encouragement. - You are young, Kese, and you have plenty of time to find your real self. You don't have to do it today or tomorrow. Do what you like and love, and in the meantime you'll find what you are looking for: your past, your memories, your goals and your role in this world as well. Believe in yourself and others will believe in you; love those who also love you; struggle and you'll be paid; search and you'll find. And never give it up.

Ince smiled at the blonde who was astonished by his speech. He hadn't expected this kind of response, but he didn't mind it. His soul started to fill up with determination for something he hadn't known yet.

He nodded and thanked the monk his help, then they got up and resumed their walk back to the village.

* * *

*Pronounciation  
Ince: [ ɪnʦɛ ] (I had a hard time describing this, and I'm not sure about it. You can listen to it in Google Translator.)


	5. S01 - Chapter 05

Two weeks had passed since Kese had first visited the monk and the old lady on the mountain. In this time he had been watching Tas working, sucking in every little knowledge about forging and wisdom from the man himself. He was able to learn everything with his eyes and ears – because he still wasn't allowed to practice this craft yet.

He noticed something: every time he saw his ghosts, his wound started to hurt or bleed, depending on the complexity of the actual vision; sometimes a little headache forecasting or following them. He was relieved he had realized this, and so was Lehel. They didn't have to worry about this kind of unpredictable surprises any more. They knew until Kese had those visions, his wound would bleed occasionally: so he always wore bandages around his waist and the doctor agreed to supply him with enough of them, in exchange for some help like carrying his stuffs from the docks to the his house, delivering medicines to the villagers, fetching some herbs from the monks etc. He was allowed to do physical work because it didn't affect his wound at all, they had tested it. Despite of this Kese himself wasn't enough to convince Tas about it, so he asked Lehel for help. Their combined efforts made blacksmith agree to start his practices in a week, just to be safe.

When he wasn't at the workshop or at home, or running errands to the doctor, he was either wandering on the island or spending his time at the stables. He had already taken his first lessons in riding and archery, and to say, he really enjoyed both of them. It didn't matter he had fallen off the horse multiple times when he tried to mount it, but he got used to it and had been progressing quickly. Dombi's bow however made him sweat. It was hard to draw back the string, harder than he had expected, and with a reason. The man's bows were reflex bows, approximately symmetrical ones, made out of high quality materials. An experienced archer could shoot up to 300-400 metres with them, and in shorter distance its arrows were not only fast as hell, but they were capable of piercing through someone's armour. Kese was taken aback what kind of weapon he had been holding in his hands. Fortunately, those bows were used only in hunting and in Dombi's unique shows. The man had made quite a business from his horses and archery style in the neighbouring islands.

He had his sister's help and skills as well, and she often took part in his shows. Her name was Emese*, and she was definitely the most charismatic Magor he had ever known. The woman was twelve years younger than Dombi and was the mother of Ákos. She was a brashly young, only twenty-five years old, beautiful falconer with nice face, long dark hair, sharp tongue and strong will. She was ready to do anything for her family and her son, but also liked to enjoy her life. The blonde did not know what to think when _he_ was under her unmistakable glances...

She was like a mother for her nephew, too. Karcsa had lost his when he was five, and his father had remained his only family. That time, Emese had been away from the island: she had left it when she got fifteen, and returned after her twentieth birthday with her almost three-years old son. The villagers eyed her for months, whispering wicked things, trying to find out what had happened to her. But, in the end, their talks had calmed down and life had been going on in its usual course, almost exactly like before. Since then only a few events had disturbed their peace: the pirates' "visits", Botond's death, a smaller tsunami - which hadn't caused much damage- and Kese's arrival.

At the moment, the blonde was chopping logs with Tas. Well, the blacksmith were chopping logs, and his apprentice was carrying them into the workshop and the kitchen. Kese just returned to the man when he noticed Karcsa and Ákos next to him. They were arguing on something, and the boys won. Kese took a mental note to ask them how they had managed to do that, right before the blacksmith turned to him. – You can go with them if you want.

The blonde blinked not knowing what's going on. The boys smirked and waved him to follow them; then they started running. They were fast, but so was Kese: he was glad that after his healing his body became strong and agile. This indicated he was well-trained _before_ he got the wounds, too. And because of this he was afraid Emiko had been right.

It didn't take long for him to catch up to the boys; they were running together on the remaining distance, right towards the forest, until they reached a clearing amongst its trees. They were heavily painting, but Kese was less exhausted. – We are here! – yelled Ákos grinning, and the blonde noticed a few more Magor boys sitting in a circle not far from them. Every one of them was around twelve or thirteen; the oldest was Karcsa with fourteen. He didn't look that old because he was a little shorter than the rest of them.

They greeted each other, and Kese recognized some from the village. A few minutes later Karcsa told him why they led him here. They had a little gang and they offered him to join. He asked him what it would mean. – Well, when we are together, we usually climb the cliffs or dive, but mostly we spar or practice archery and swordplay. We call it Baranta*.

- Wait, swordplay?

- Yes, but we only have wooden swords. – Ákos said pouting.

'That's more than enough. Children's hands have to stay away from real swords', Kese thought, asking himself how on earth he was so sure about this. Like he had held a sword before...

- It's not some kind of childish play with long sticks. – Karcsa stated seriously, seeing the blonde's frown. - We do not only swing around our swords, but we do it a way we had learnt from the adults.

- What? Who taught you these things? – asked Kese enraged.

- Well, we have learnt the Tug* Baranta from Botond and Tas. – the blonde froze and his eyes grew wide hearing those names. – Men of the blacksmith family were always those who had passed this on to the next generation. But Tas doesn't want to teach us, since... Do you know about Botond?

Kese nodded. – I know what happened to him.

- Since he... passed away, Tas has been refusing to give us more lessons.

The blonde crossed his arms, nodding more. – I understand.

- How? I don't! – said Ákos. He was so naive and ignorant, but wasn't alone with this: the other boys thought the same. Only Karcsa could see the reason behind the blacksmith's refusal. 'He is clever and very mature' thought Kese listening to him and recalling their conversations.

- I will explain it again later if you want. – then he turned back to the blonde. – So, what do you say?

- I'll give it a try.

Karcsa grinned. – You won't regret it.

* * *

- It hurts... It hurts as a goddamned fucking hell... – Kese ground his teeth in agony; he didn't care anymore what language he used to swear. His fist clenched on the bloody pile of rags on his stomach while he was holding onto Emiko's hands. He had known it might not be a good idea, but he had been so stubborn and curious. 'What could happen if I try out how to meld and use my chakra?' he thought a few minutes before. Well, nobody had expected that.

But back to that afternoon: Tas had let him go a few hours earlier because he had lessons at Dombi later that day. The blonde had been officially the blacksmith's practising apprentice for three weeks now. It was hard to forge, very hard, but Kese was really determined to learn it; he only had minor successes, but it was enough encouragement for him. The constant, intense physical work always drained his energies by the end of the day: he sometimes fell asleep at the table while eating dinner.

Anyway, he went to the stables, but Dombi, the boys and the horses weren't there, only Emese. She was practicing with one of her birds. – He is a saker falcon, silly. – she laughed when Kese asked what kind of eagle that was. – He is the most graceful of our symbols.

'Of course, the Magors' symbols', the blonde thought, remembering something like a miraculous deer, and the Turul, from the mountain's name, which was a bird too. – Wait, the Turul? – he asked astonished. Emese chuckled.

- Yes. The Turul is our mythical bird that had became the symbol of power, strength, and nobility. I've heard several theories of its true form, some say it was rather a vulture or a hawk; but I prefer to believe, it was a saker falcon. They might be small, but... – she sighed, taking in the beauty of the eager bird resting on her left arm. – I love them.

The falcon had been eyeing Kese since he had first spotted him. – I think he doesn't like me.

Emese laughed at this. – That might be. In my opinion, he sees you as a rival falcon and wants to know how to treat you.

The blonde snorted at this, and the bird started to shriek and flap his wings: as if he wanted the boy to go away. After Kese waited another half hour and the others were still nowhere to be found near the stables, he left and headed towards the monastery. He became a frequent visitor because he still run errands to Lehel and liked talking to Ince and Emiko. That afternoon he came to see the old lady.

Although he was sceptical about her stories he gladly welcomed them. In the last few occasions she had spoken more about the countries; about their enormous and powerful creatures, the Tailed Beasts; and a little about how to control chakra. He had learnt the theory of a very simple technique: the Henge, in which his body took the form and look of another one's. She told him what to do, how to do and what he should feel. He concentrated, he tried, and he felt himself doing it right: as _he was told_ and as _he was used to do_ it. But something went wrong and now he was lying on the floor, his large wound hurting and bleeding like never. He had already sent Ince to Lehel for help and Emiko stayed with him to keep him conscious. He had lost a lot of blood, and he felt himself slumping into some kind of mute fogginess.

When he opened his eyes, it was night; he felt a bed under his frame and saw Rozi sitting at its edge. She was blankly staring out of the window, while her fingers were stroking his hand. He moved his arm a little and whispered. – Hey...

His mouth was very dry. But his 'mother' was more than happy to see him awake. He could see Tas' angry, but worried and relieved face too, as he entered the room. Rozi's hug was tight and her tears watered his shirt slowly.

The blonde there promised her to never mess with chakra. Never again.

* * *

Pronounciation:  
Emese: [ ɛmɛʃɛ ]  
Baranta: [ bɒrɒntɒ ]  
Tug: [ tᴜg ]

I received a question about the Magors' culture: it's based on the traditional Hungarian culture and lifestyle on the Hungarian countryside in the previous centuries.

Baranta is a historical and traditional Hungarian martial art, and it involves a wide variety of different fighting styles from archery to swordplay. Weapons used: 'kelevéz' and 'kopja' (different kind of spears), whip, shield, 'fokos' (shephard's axe), knife, short and long sticks, 'fustély' (also a kind of sticks), bow, sabre and sword; and the fighters' own bare hands. Baranta has two branches: a 'footsoldier' and a mounted Baranta. Latter requires a high level of cooperation from both the rider and his/her horse: steering and fighting without using any harness. It's called 'Ráró-Baranta'; the other's called originally 'Thug-Baranta'. I deliberately changed it to 'Tug' because of the meaning of 'thug' in English; although the pronounciation is different. The mentioned reflex bows are also traditional Hungarian bows.

By the way, Baranta is not a dead martial art. It's still practised in the Carpathian Basin and Mountains: in Hungary, Romania, Slovakia and Serbia. Maybe you can find out more by browsing the net - and not only about Baranta.

Oh, and you've finished reading Sequence 1. (Feel free to write a review if you liked it. ^^ )


	6. Sequence 02 - Chapter 01

First chapter of Sequence 2: 'Brewing Storm'.  
See pronounciation of the usual strange names at the end of the chapter's text.  
English isn't my native language, so if you find any mistake, please send me a message about it. One of my beta-readers got busy (exams) and hasn't read this yet. If you would like to help me, let me know it. ;)

The chapters contain coarse language, violence and mild adult themes.

Assassin's Creed and Naruto belong to their respectful owners. I'm also not taking other authors' work. I'm writing this fanfiction because I ate too much chocolate. :3

* * *

It was a nice, sunny afternoon in the middle of September. Bare fields were caressed by the breeze of late summer still lingering around in the air. The forest started to lose its rich yellowish foliage as some birds were preparing for their long journey towards south. A mass of vivid flower covered the wasteland, and on the top of a hill a horseman watched in silent awe as Mother Nature was slowly changing its clothes to a more naked one. He gently kicked his horse's side and rode back to the stables.

It had been over two years since he had arrived to the island. And meanwhile many things had happened.

Peace and harmony ruled the Magors' community and world; these two values lived inside his soul as well. But, to be honest, _mostly_ these two values. He was satisfied with his life there: he made a decent blacksmith work, not as good as Tas, but still progressing. He excelled at riding and archery, to his and Dombi's greatest joy; and he was the appointed leader of the Baranta gang now. His relationships with others were good, he had fit in well and they kind of accepted him. He even had special links with a few people, such as Ince, Karcsa, Emese, and of course, his broadened family. Last year Rozi gave birth to a healthy girl who was as lively as Jolánta. The baby's arrival made her mature a lot; she had welcomed her little sister but sometimes she could be very jealous.

He loved them and he felt they loved him too. He really, really was satisfied, but despite of this, there was something that he missed and he did not know what it was.

When he dismounted at the stables, he handed his horse over to Ákos and went to shoot a few with his favourite bow. Dombi and Karcsa weren't at home: they had been called to a nearby island to help suppling others' new horses and to present their shows with their own ones. They only left a bay mare at home.

After he returned, he unstrung his bow and placed it with the others. He hated to string and unstring them so much, but it had to be done. He helped Ákos cleaning the stables and taking care of the horse. Right after they had finished, Emese appeared next to the house. She was wearing a flimsy, dark blue flax dress, just to poke the blonde's nerves.

- Mum, can I go to the village? – Ákos ran to her. She saw his sly smile and it made her raise an eyebrow. She looked at Kese if he had known what he wanted, but he just shrugged.

- Alright. But be home before dusk. – and with this he bolted toward the hills, making her mother chuckle at his rush. She sighed when his son disappeared. – That means we have two hours. – she whispered, loud enough for the blonde to hear. Emese turned to him and smirked; he smiled back to her. She raised her hand and begun stroking his stubbly chin. – Have I told you, Kese, that you look really handsome with stubbles?

Oh, his stubbles. They had appeared about half year ago, and it made him a grown man in his father's and other adult men's eyes. Those soft blonde stubbles had multiplied and became strong and stingy in a short time. Emese hadn't noticed them at first. But when she had, they were alone in their kitchen, Dombi away from the island and the boys in the village. She had not only noticed them, but taken a closer look – with overwhelming consequences.

He chuckled at her compliment. – Only a few dozen times.

She rose to her toes and started planting soft kisses on his chin, then a passionate one on his lips. Kese put his arms around her waist and pressed her body against his'. – We should go inside... – Emese whispered, while Kese was busy kissing her neck.

- As you wish. – he moaned, grabbing her tights and picking her up to his waist; she embraced him with her arms and legs as they entered the house.

Her compliment caused overwhelming consequences again.

* * *

She sighed panting in his arms, as his body and legs were still trembling. He laid her down on the kitchen table and started unbuttoning her dress kissing her soft skin. They couldn't have waited to strip each other or to reach the bedroom; they had needed to go through a first round to calm themselves first. And they didn't know which one of them was more impatient.

Yes, they were lovers. No, they did not love each other, at least not with their hearts. The blonde was a healthy young man with a grown body full of energy and urges; and the woman was unsatisfied and lonely with longing desire after a little care.

When he finished undressing her she took off his shirt and grabbed his shoulder and biceps. They were tough and strong; his upper body became muscular because of his work, and he intentionally trained his lower body to equalize their strength. He had also grown in height a lot during these two years.

He smiled at her admiration over his body. – Unbelievable. – she whispered. – You were just a lean little boy not so long ago. And now... – she stroked his stubbly chin again and bit her lip. He went to kiss her.

- Well, I'm still lean. – he mumbled. His voice had also changed: it became deeper.

- Not _that_ lean. – she laughed and pulled his hip toward hers' with her legs. He groaned and began repeating this movement.

Emese suddenly stopped him. – What? – he asked panting heavily.

- Shh, listen.

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate; but it was really hard at the moment, and not only to concentrate. He tried to listen, and he heard... barking?

- Oh, shit. – he jumped and ran to a window while adjusting his trousers. – Oh, shit! – he yelled again.

- They are back?! – Emese asked a little afraid, buttoning her dress with amazing speed, tossing the blonde's shirt to him. Both of them recognized those barks: they belonged to Dombi's two dogs, to Puli* and Mudi*. They were named after the breed they belonged to, and they followed their master everywhere he went. That meant Dombi and Karcsa had returned, earlier than expected.

- Okay, let's calm down. – they took a deep breath. – How do I look?

- Handsome? – she smiled.

- Apart from it. – he chuckled.

- Fine. And I?

- Hmm... Well... Erm... – he feasted his eyes on her.

- Kese!

- Fine, too. Hey, wait... I think I have bitten you, on your neck. – he touched a red stain on her skin.

- My hair will cover it. Anything else?

- No. – they looked at each other seriously, then burst into laughter. They were laughing so hard, Kese tripped in a jug and suddenly the whole kitchen was flooded by milk, causing them laughing even harder. The blonde was rolling on his back, his clothes soaking up the white liquid, and Emese fell to her knees, with her palms repeatedly hitting the floor. In addition the dogs dashed in and started licking the milk from the lake or from Kese.

This was the scene Dombi had arrived to. He looked at his laughing sister, then at the laughing blonde, then his own flattering dogs and at last the huge white puddle on the floor, trying to find out what had happened. Ákos appeared next to him and he too burst into laughter seeing the two. – What on earth happened here? – his uncle asked blinking a few, puzzling the events.

- Don't... ask... – Emese replied between two breaths, trying to calm herself. Then she looked at Kese who couldn't defend himself against the dogs' tongues, and she started laughing again.

- Get off me, furball! Do not dare licking my face! Ah, can't you hear me?! – the blonde screamed in despair.

- Haha, come on, Kese, can't you stop those evilly licking creatures? – another chuckling voice joined them, which was Karcsa's. Said blonde heard Emese's laughter ceasing in an instant, then her rushing steps toward the boy.

- Oh my god, what happened? – she asked. Kese sat up, looked at Karcsa and his eyes went wide. He didn't care about the dogs licking his face anymore: the boy's left forearm was covered in plaster cast and rested on his chest.

- I fell off a horse. – he scratched his head. – And I broke my arm.

- How? – the blonde sighed, but was murmuring inside. 'This cannot be real, he can't fall off horses, he is grown to them!'

- That damned stallion. – Dombi replied with fury. – He threw him off. - Kese knew the man had taught Karcsa how to tame a horse, because he was experienced enough to do it. The blonde himself had learnt it, too. He also knew Dombi would only allow him to help suppling when he himself had already got to know the actual horse. – This one is very tricky, unpredictable and stubborn. I wish I hadn't...

- Don't start this again, dad!

- You are okay now, aren't you? – Kese asked the boy and he nodded.

- Does it hurt? Do you want me to do something for you?

'Here, the mother came out of her' the blonde thought smiling, 'only a few minutes ago she was a goddess of passion'. His smile fell when Mudi licked him right on his mouth. – That's enough! – he jumped to his feet and realized he was completely drenched with milk. – Ah, great...

- Go, clean yourself, Kese, then come back to me. – Dombi said. - I'd like to talk to you.

Said blonde blinked a few. – Okay.

'I hope it doesn't concern me and Emese... If he knows about us this definitely would be more than unpleasant', he left the kitchen and decided to head towards the rocky coast. - I think I'll take a dive.

* * *

It took him a minute to realize he had been followed by the boys. – Hey, what's up?

- As you can see, we are coming with you. – Karcsa stated.

- Don't think we haven't heard you saying 'dive'! – his cousin whispered archly, both of them having a mysterious and excited smile.

This made Kese laugh. The two boys, who had been like little brothers for him, considered the blonde as their older brother and ideal, especially Ákos. 'If he knew about us...' the blonde's heart ached at this thought. – We need to speed up; I might get dry before we reach the coast.

They quickly ran up and down the hills on the remaining few hundred meters before they reached his favourite jumping place. Despite the approaching winter the sea was calm and warmer than usual, like the day before. He pulled his shirt up and removed the bandages around his waist. Fortunately they weren't so soaked and in his opinion it was still easier to wash milk out of it than milk plus dirty sea water. From beneath the white stripes a large scar was revealed, which hadn't been vanished completely by Ince's cream. There were no fresh wounds, the scar hadn't bled for months now, but he still had the linen on just in case.

He missed his belly-button; he could barely see or touch it. After he had tried to use chakra, his wound had opened so much that Lehel had had to stitch almost his whole abdomen. This second convalescence had almost taken the same time as his first; but he was glad there had been no other occasion in the past two years it had bled that much. Minor leaking had occurred after a complex vision however.

Ah, his visions. Sometimes he wished them to rot in hell, because they were able to confuse or scare the shit out if him. Like when he had 'encountered' Emese a few months ago, he had seen and felt other women's faces and body below himself. It also happened several times that he had jumped out of the way of a screaming and attacking ghost fighter or a phantom horse. Or he had heard unfamiliar voice's chatting from the kitchen he had woken up to in the middle of night. They were all part of his visions.

Sometimes he was neutral.

But strangely, most of the time he was glad he had them.

He had _learnt_ much from his visions because - he had realized - they had helped him multiple times, mainly at practical things. Riding, archery, climbing, sword play, swimming, speaking, dancing and even sex: he suddenly knew moves he had never known, learnt or been taught before. They presented him an advantage and skills no one could have ever given him. He had no idea how he and his body had learnt from those visions. Of course he was curious as hell, but he couldn't come up with anything. He had told Lehel about this only once, and the doctor hadn't been able to speak for ten minutes. After this he had switched into scientist mode and wanted to examine him in every strange way and with every known method. He had been so upset when his patient had suddenly disappeared for no reason...

In his dreams the visions were highly complex and extended, more lively and comprehendible. He was able to differentiate a few characters that had used to appear often; however, he didn't know them well. One of them was the Magor-like man with his bow at his side, the second the man who had materialized on Ince's body back then; another one the blonde he had seen in the forest and who resembled him. A few more were a little familiar to the second in appearance, but they were separate individuals. Or they just seemed to be; he didn't know much about them either. He usually saw scenes from their daily life or short events with great emotional pressure.

Kese took off his boots while the others were eagerly watching him preparing for the dive. They might saw him as an ideal, but they were also afraid of things he was able and brave enough to do. He had been in the Baranta gang for almost a year and learnt everything they taught him when he had started to fight, dodge and even counter in unfamiliar but unbelievably effective ways. He had been fighting against Karcsa with long sticks when he had suddenly surprised everyone by defeating him. He had always lost against the boy, but after that they had been equal for a short time, then the blonde had quickly surpassed him. Karcsa had been a little frustrated about this at first, but he had acknowledged him and appointed him himself as the new leader. Kese had taught them the things he had learnt from his vision and dreams (not telling them about these), keeping the dangerous or hurtful moves in secret.

Then it was this dive they used to do when weather allowed it. They sometimes jumped into the water from cliffs two-five metres above sea-level, and the boys had never dared to jump from higher. But Kese had dared and did dare, and they respected him for this. It had quickly become obvious he wasn't afraid of nature's challenges and elements.

The blonde grabbed the leather string on his neck, took off his strange key and placed it on top of the bandages Ákos' held. He then casually walked to the ledge and looked down to examine the water. It was rumbling twelve metres below him, and hid several nasty rocks which were deadly if diving onto them. But Kese had a strange sense to find those spots which were safe enough to 'land'; so he concentrated and saw surfaces he could trust and those he should rather avoid.

He chose the spot he wanted to dive into; stepped back a few, then closed his eyes to calm his body and mind. He needed complete control over them.

He took a deep breath; he felt the salty breeze caressing his cheeks, heard the song of the island's birds, rustling of the distant leaves and the waves. Kese let out that breath and took another one before he started running towards the edge of the cliff.

And when he reached it he leapt into the air.

* * *

There was a moment of silence when his legs left the ground. He spread his arms, embracing the flying feeling of freefall; then brought them together to break the surface.

It was a smooth dive and the sea wasn't as cold as he expected. He lingered a little in the water, swimming amongst the waves; he needed to reduce that excitement the joy of his leap had caused before he returned to the island. He slowly swam to the cliffs intending to climb back. He hated this part: trying to grab a hold on the wet rocks. The waves used to repeatedly throw him to the wall; he had really hurt himself doing this the other day.

He managed to get a hold and immediately started to climb: he did not want another wave to suck him back into the water. He quickly reached the ledge and pulled himself up. The boys stepped next to him right away.

- Awesome! – Ákos jumped. – Do it again, please!

Kese shook his head, still panting a little. He took his stuffs back from him and decided to hold them while his clothes were drying, and they slowly walked back to the house. Dombi was waiting for him there. – Come. – he waved to Kese and the two went to the small pen's fence where some of the men's sheeps and goats were. - I'd like to ask a favour.

The blonde's inner sigh was very huge. 'Thanks, whatever god or goddess, he still doesn't know!' he thought. – Of course. What would it be?

- I have mentioned you that stallion earlier... – he started, and Kese immediately figured out what he wanted from him. – I have to go back; I just can't let it be unfinished.

- Why?

- It's really awkward... – he scratched his head. – We got the payment for this, and I have already spent it on new equipments and stuffs, so... I can't stand down and give it back. – he took a breath. – Could you help me out?

- I'm sorry; I don't have much money on my own. – he acted as he had misunderstood him.

- No, no, no, no... – Dombi waved it off, as he waved a fly away. The blonde's reply even made his face redden a little. – I'd like to ask you if you could help me at taming that horse.

- Oh, that? – he pretended a surprise. – Certainly.

- Thank you. Would it be a problem if we set out tomorrow morning? – the blonde shook his head.

- No. But I have to talk with my father first. - it didn't matter if he was adult or not. He was the man's son, apprentice and subordinate as well, so he had to ask him for some kind of permission.

- He lets you come, I have already asked him. Our ship departs after sunrise, we sail to Siplak*. I'll wait for you at Csík.

Kese nodded in agreement and waved his goodbye to the four of them. He could see Emese discretely winking at him before he turned back towards the village.

He was about ten metres from their house, when Jolánta suddenly appeared and rushed to him. She was holding one of the village's cats, Szeneske*. The Magors collectively kept a few to prevent mice and other rodents eating up their grains. This cat's name referred to her colour: she was plain black with a stain of white around her right eye. – Kese! – the girl chirped, dropped poor animal and jumped into his arms. She had really grown to him in the past two years, and he felt like he was her real brother.

The blonde lifted her to his chest and hugged her firmly. – What's up with my beautiful ladybug? – he intentionally stroked her cheek with his stubbly chin.

- Nooo, stingy! - she laughed loudly, then freed herself.

- Is father still working?! – he asked hearing the hammering, and he walked into the workshop. – Do you need my help?

- No, I'll finish this. Go and pack your stuff for tomorrow. – Tas said, wiping sweat off his forehead. Kese's nod looked like a slight bowing, then he went into their kitchen.

- I'm home. – he spoke out loud, and immediately was hushed down by Rozi. – I'm home. – the blonde whispered and took a look at his eleven months old sister sleeping in her playpen next to the stove. She had been a very small newborn, and because of this she had got the name Csepke*.

He sighed: she hadn't woken up.

- I've packed some of your stuffs for tomorrow. – Kese smiled at this and thanked her care. – Here. – Rozi handed a bag to him. - Look it through, I might have forgotten something. And wear these tomorrow morning too, it will be cold. Oh, and could you fetch the nappies from Zoli* for me, please?

Zoli was the only Magor who had a real shop on the island, and he sold everything and anything: lamp oil, soaps, razors, toilet paper etc. If someone needed something that wasn't available at the craftsmen, he could purchase it from other islands or the continent. In Rozi's case: disposable nappies. In Kese's: booklets and ink. He liked to write down some theoretical knowledge from his dreams and visions; but he did it in different, even dead languages. There were a few things he didn't want others to read...

The man had his fourteen years old daughter hand the bag of nappies over to Kese. Her face flushed when the smiling blonde thanked her help, then her eyes fell and she quickly paced out of the shop. He didn't understand Zoli's strange smile on his face.

The rest of the day went on quickly and Kese found himself in bed earlier than usual. He used to read his own booklets or write a little more into them, but he had run out of candles and hadn't bought new. He was thinking about _that something_ which had been slinking hidden inside him for months now; but he still had no idea what it was. Then he was thinking of his day, his family, Karcsa then Emese, and at last his journey next day; until he fell slowly asleep.

* * *

*Pronounciation  
Puli: [ pᴜlɪ ]  
Mudi: [ mᴜdɪ ]  
Siplak: [ ʃɪplɒk ]  
Szeneske: [ sɛnɛʃkɛ ] meaning: small coaly  
Csepke: [ tʃɛpkɛ ] meaning: small drop  
Zoli: [ zolɪ ]


	7. S02 - Chapter 02

Kese enjoyed the sight of the endless water, the rocking, and salty spray of sea gently coming against his face along with the never-ceasing wind. He couldn't understand why Dombi had preferred to stay inside of a narrow cabin, but it was his problem. Kese just wasn't able to sit still on his back.

Siplak was one of the several islands neighbouring the Magors', and one of the closest; but one still needed to sail for almost two days to reach it. They had spent the night after depart on board, but the next evening they reckoned they could rest in still, unmoving beds in their destination village. The victualler who had escorted Dombi and Karcsa home was the same who had sailed back with them. It was late afternoon when they arrived to the harbour, but they stayed there to help the crew loading, thanking the almost free voyage.

Although both of them were tired because of their journey, Kese wanted to take a walk in the village. A pleasant excitement came over him when they stepped on the streets. – It's been a while since I've first left our island. – he stated. – This place hasn't changed much.

Everywhere he looked he saw one or two-storied wooden or stone houses with greyish brown tiled roofs on top of them. Certainly this port was different than his home village. It was... wet. And grey. And although much more people lived there, it was less lively. When he had first arrived there, he had had déjà vu every time he had walked the streets. It's not like he felt he had been there before, but the whole concept about this village was familiar.

Although its mood was a little depressing, he was excited to be there again; mainly because he was away from his home.

- When have you been here? – Dombi asked him.

- When Csepke was born.

- Ah, I remember. You and Tas were delivering something that... what was it again?

Kese laughed, then discretely pointed in an almost random direction. – Can you see that forged sign on that inn, right above the door? That hanging curly thing.

- Yes. You two made it?

- I made it. – his proud grin was enormous. – It was my first commission.

'It looks ugly now... Damn, I was so unskilful back then', he thought listening to Dombi's congratulation. The blonde wanted to take a visit at the inn's pub, but seeing how exhausted his companion was he gave his idea up. They went to Aba*, Csík's quarter-Magor father in law who had used to house Dombi. Despite of his origin, his native language was Elemental, like everyone else's on the island.

The three were having a modest dinner, when a question was asked.

- Aba, why is everyone so low-spirited here nowadays?

The old man sighed. – This year is a lean year, Dombi. We are expecting "guests". You, on your island, as well.

Dombi wanted to ask what he had meant, but he figured it out. – Oh my god... How could I have forgotten? - Kese frowned at this, not understanding what they were talking about. Dombi's next words confused him even more. – When will they arrive?

- Probably in a few week.

The blonde's companion sighed then buried his face in his palms. Kese felt the place getting even more depressing than before. He suddenly noticed Aba had been curiously examining his expressions. – Don't you worry about them?

- He doesn't know about this, because he's never met them. – Dombi replied.

- Who?! – Kese asked at last.

- The pirates. They are expected to take their visit soon.

* * *

He was surprised he woke up softly and well rested. Their conversation last evening had made him very nervous and anxious: the pirates, who Rozi had told him about two years ago and who had killed Botond before, were about to show up again. He just couldn't believe it. 'Will they come to us again? And if they come, what would they do? Would they only take our goods, or more? And what will be after that? I know we too are having a lean year: our recent meals were less than the months before. Father's been taking care we have enough for winter, but... If they really come what would we do?' he was sitting on his bed. 'What could _I_ do? I don't want them to take what we worked hard for. But...' Botond's death came to his mind. His expression changed to a bitter one. 'I will talk with father about this after I got home. Now, I have work to do. Dombi said he would pay me for this, and every little drop of extra money is important now.'

He quickly washed his face and got dressed. Rozi had prepared warmer clothes for him so he wore a vest and a coat too. The mornings had got colder despite of sea's heating; and the village was smothered in a slight fog. They had a slice of bread with butter for breakfast; then they walked out of Siplak's streets, into the heart of the hilly island which was only one and a half time larger than the Magors', and already inside Land of Water territory.

The stables there weren't much larger than Dombi's, but they held more horses now with the man's own ones. There were three paddocks around it, and in one the beautiful bay stallion himself. He was so calm having his breakfast; but he only seemed calm there. A stable-boy approached him, but he gave him a chase across his paddock; then returned to his meal.

After a little introduction and chit-chat, Dombi himself tried to saddle him. The stallion let him and the blonde closer than he had let the stable-boy; the man could even touch him. Dombi was fastening the saddle, when the horse knocked him over and almost trampled him down. Fortunately Kese stepped in just in time: he jumped to them, grabbed the leading rein – the stablemen couldn't have taken it off for days, thanks to his stubbornness -, and jerked him away from his companion. The stallion struggled but the blonde managed to keep him in his grip. It took almost an hour for them to get exhausted, and the horse to calm down. His wildness had decreased to a point Kese and the others were able to tie him to the fence and saddle him.

The panting blonde sat up next to him and drank from the water the others had brought him. The stallion's nostrils widened as he snorted and still fought to free himself. He even poked Kese with his nose, trying to push him off the fence. As a response, he just patted the horse's neck.

- Hey, Dombi, why didn't you bring _him_ with you last time? – his head turned towards the source of the sound. A stableman were speaking to said Magor. – This one is sure tougher than your boy.

Dombi blinked a few at the rudeness of that man. He let out an awkward laugh, suppressing his urge to punch him in the face. – Thanks... – and with this he left him behind and walked to Kese. He leaned against the fence and asked, pointing towards the horse. – So, what do you think?

- A little headstrong...

- I prefer awfully bull-headed. – the man laughed.

- I think... He just can't stand his freedom being torn away.

His thought made Dombi's face become straight. – Why do you think that?

- To be honest, if I were him I would do the same.

The man nodded. – Well said... Ready for round two?

- Yeah.

The rest of the day passed quickly with him trying to remain on horseback. Dombi was fed up with the horse, and he was still a little angry at him because of his son. Therefore it was up to Kese to do the dirty work. He was glad he had left his coat and vest on the fence, because he fell off multiple times into the dirtiest mud-puddles. His fuming along with his determination and strength helped him, but he got really tired by the end of the day. He was so happy when he lay down on his bed.

In his dream it was a really dark and wet night. He could see his own breath as it left his body. He was crouching on a rooftop, next to a chimney. How the hell had he got there? He didn't know.

He slowly crept towards the edge and looked down. He saw a narrow alley, and a man two stories below him. He wore a chain-mail, a helmet and white robes with – what seemed to the blonde was – a big red plus on his chest. In addition, the man had a strange red glow. Kese didn't smile nor frown; his face was emotionless. He closed his eyes and he motioned his fingers in a familiar way. He heard a quiet click from the mechanism on his left forearm as something came out of it. He clenched his fist, and could feel the cold metal at his removed ring finger. He opened his eyes, quietly leapt from the rooftop and landed right on his target in the alley. The man let out a small yell when they hit the ground and the hard metal thing on the other's left was stabbed into his neck. Kese pinned him down until his movements ceased, then raised to his feet. He looked down; and above the corpse he saw a bloody blade on his red-stained left arm. With another move of his fingers the blade was pulled back into its respectful place.

Kese was startled out of his sleep, panting and shaking in his bed. It was still night, and Dombi was snorting quietly at the other side of their room. He calmed his breathing, raised his trembling left hand and begun watching it. He examined it. Scrutinized it. He did have his ring finger after all, it wasn't cut off.

He was so relieved.

* * *

They had stayed in Siplak for a week. This time Kese and Dombi had managed to tame the stallion until it accepted and obeyed other stablemen as well. The blonde felt a little sorry for him: the prolonged suppling made the horse give up his will after freedom. The last afternoon there he was grooming the stallion next to a paddock when two stablemen came to him. One of them waved him to follow while the other continued Kese's work on the horse.

- Dombi said you were working as a blacksmith, too. – the stableman stated. Although the blonde had been there almost nonstop the past week, he didn't know the man's name. It definitely wasn't the rude one; he intentionally had been staying away from him. – You did a nice job with the jerry's sign.

- Thank you. But I'm still learning it. – Kese replied. – Why did you call me?

- We are very thankful for your help, so we agreed to give you something we have... found the other day. – he entered a hut and came back with something in his hands. It looked like a rock and it was slightly larger than a new-born.

- Is it some kind of rare metal? – he asked, examining the familiar material.

- Our blacksmith said the same.

- Why didn't you give it to him then?

- He is an asshole and would only waste this thing... Listen, we do not need it, so if you would accept it...

- I will. Thank you. – they smiled, shook hands and the man handed it over to him. Kese take a closer look upon it.

- Do you already know what you might forge out of it?

The blonde really wanted to say no. But he didn't. Unconsciously he had already decided its fate. – Yes.

- Could you show us the result? – he asked, smiling curiously.

Kese thought about the thing he had wanted to use it for and a chill came over him. It was _that_ blade from his dreams; which had been hidden under his forearm. He didn't know why, but he felt he had to do it. – If I don't forget it... – he lied. Of course he didn't want to show them the finished blade in the future. They would think he was a little weird – or just an innovator blacksmith?

With another handshake they parted. Kese went back to the stallion and bid his farewell to him and to the other stablemen as well. He was about to leave the island the next day, leaving Dombi behind. He wanted to wait for a trader who had used to deliver Emese voles as preys for her falcons; and he still had his own horses on the island.

The blonde persuaded him to have a drink at the inn's pub as his farewell to the village.

- I'm so proud of you, boy – a tipsy Dombi patted him on his shoulder after three cups of red wine. Kese was in a good mood as well, though he had drunk less. The barkeeper let him drink because he looked like he was in his early twenties. He hadn't shaven since he left home and in the past few days circles appeared under his eyes thanks to his lack of sleep.

Dombi started to murmur something to him about how he missed his dogs he had left home, but Kese couldn't understand anything from it. This went on for a few more minutes, when he suddenly heard foreign talk behind him, in the thick cloud of Elemental. He found it strange: no one came in or left, and two men started talking in another language, all of a sudden. Why?

He didn't know how, but fortunately he knew that language too, so he listened.

- So, what's up with them?

- They spent the thirteenth on ground again, fearing of sailing on a day with ominous number. They are still as foolish and superstitious as they have ever been, especially their captain. - Kese frowned, drinking from his cup, pretending he was paying attention to the man sitting next to him. – He's always had a screw loose, just like his brothers.

- Yes, yes, but they pay us well.

- They would be damned bastards if they didn't pay us well. They steal a lot from the people, all around the world. Even the richest of 'em steals, but his ways are different. They can be very tricky, my friend.

- And what about this treasure you mentioned earlier? I thought it is only a myth.

- It _is_ a myth. They found a piece of carved stone which was about this and made them crazy. So myth or not; they still believe they could find it. They _want_ to find it. Why else would they harass those poor Magors? - Kese froze hearing the word 'Magor'. The man took a little pause, probably drinking. – The captain thinks they have it, but they don't. He could do anything to get that treasure for them. This is why he comes always back, and always to find nothing. This makes him angry and he has his crew rob the entire village; just because he can't stand being turned down.

By this point Kese had already known who they were talking about. He was excited, angry and worried at the same time, but he perked up his ears to hear more. He was afraid to turn back and take a look at them.

- And what _is_ this treasure? Money? Gold? Gems?

- No, they could have 'em anytime in every possible amount. It's something different, something ancient and special. It might have such value and prize we couldn't even imagine. You are new; you have never been told about this, have ya? – Kese couldn't see them, but knew the other nodded. – Anyway, what matters is that they _will_ be here in five days. We load their ship; then they sail to north-east.

- To the Mag-... the Silent Island.

Kese felt his world and himself getting dizzy; he didn't know whether it was because of the wine or the two man's conversation. He just couldn't hear more; he needed to go outside and away, but most important: he needed to go home. He _had_ to go home to warn his village about the pirates' arrival.

- Are you okay, Kese? – Dombi asked seeing his shaky hands and worrisome look.

- We should go. Now.

- Okay... – Dombi didn't understand his strange voice, so he just paid and left the pub with an unusually behaving blonde.

* * *

*Pronounciation  
Aba: [ aba ]


	8. S02 - Chapter 03

Nobody expected the news Kese had brought when he got home two days later. Of course everyone doubted him, but then Dombi later arrived and confirmed the news. The blonde had told him on that evening what he had heard from those men and Dombi had spent the next day asking his friends if they had known something about it. One of the fishermen from Siplak had seen the pirates' ship on the thirteenth, at another neighbouring island's docks.

This was enough to freak out most of the villagers, but a few remained collected and wanted to protect themselves and their goods. These men and women gathered at Tas' house and begun to discuss what they should do. Present were the fishermen with Csík; the only teacher on the island, Ajtony*; a few members of the carpenter and cooper families; Lehel; Dombi and his family; and at last the blacksmiths: Tas and Kese. Sometimes Rozi and Jolánta appeared too, latter carrying Szeneske in her arms like her mother carried her baby. Of course the cat couldn't stand it, but the girl didn't let her go.

There was a little warm-up talk; then the subject quickly changed to the most recent and important one. Ajtony volunteered to lead the discussion, so he asked Kese and Dombi to tell the others in detail what they had learnt in Siplak. The group couldn't believe the pirates originally wanted a simple treasure and not _their_ goods. Deep silence followed the two's speech, which was interrupted by a carpenter, Gyula*. – I don't know what you all think of this, but I'm a little fed up with them. – his voice was filled with weariness. No one contradicted, a few nodded in agreement.

- We all are. – Ajtony whispered to himself.

Kese rubbed his forehead. He wanted to make them get up and stand against the pirates. He wanted it so badly; but he was well aware of their loss. And if they had killed one Magor, what would hold them back to kill another? 'It would be the best solution if they didn't even want to approach the island by their own will. If they had the treasure, they wouldn't need to come back. So, if we could give it to them...'

- What about this treasure they want? – everyone's eyes fell on him, some replied they had never heard of it or it didn't exist. Kese shook his head. – They wouldn't believe this.

- What were you thinking about? – Tas was the one who asked him.

- If they had it, they wouldn't have a reason to come back.

- If we knew what this treasure's like we might be able to reproduce it, but we don't know. – Karcsa stated. – But I like your other idea.

- What other idea?

- That they wouldn't have a reason to come back.

Grumbling was heard amongst the people: they already started figuring out what that reason would be. Kese blinked, and inside his mind he repeated his previous thought. 'It would be the best solution if the pirates didn't even want to approach the island by their own will.' – Or rather... – he completed Karcsa's assumption. - They would have a reason _not_ _to come back._

- Isn't it the same? – a fisherman asked. The blonde shook his head and wanted to explain it, but a few things kept him from doing so. First the grumbling became so loud he couldn't even be heard by that man; second: Karcsa had already started to explain the differences; third: Jolánta almost knocked him over while chasing poor cat which had managed to flee from her arms. Unexpectedly, a hand held him up.

- What are you planning? – Tas hissed in his ears. The blonde heard nervousness and anger in his voice, and he was surprised by these. The man was well-known for his calm attitude.

- What? – he whispered.

- What do you mean by this? A reason not to come back? Sounds like a threat, son; do you want to counter them, too?! – the blacksmith started seeing red. His grip on the younger's shoulder became really strong.

Kese frowned and raised an eyebrow at the same time. – I-I wasn't thinking of this...

- Then what? – he couldn't answer, he was a little frightened because of the man's sudden offensive tone. – Don't dare thinking about fighting against them. Do you understand? – the blonde was trembling, but he hesitantly nodded. His father took a deep breath and patted him on his shoulder. – Good.

They returned to the mass of conversations, listening to the others while remaining silent.

- We just need to make this treasure less attractive, or repulsive, or something, so they just wouldn't want it so badly. – he heard Karcsa arguing with his father.

- But what guarantees they wouldn't come back to rob us, eh? What guarantees they stay away from the island? I'm afraid; there is nothing we could do to keep them away!

Meanwhile Kese's thoughts were racing, desperately trying to find a decent solution. He repeated other's ideas and words in his mind, and he somehow knew he had been groping on a good way with this method. 'Make the treasure repulsive; guarantee to stay away...'

- Come back, Szeneske, don't run away from me!

'"I'm afraid". Szeneske? Ah, the black cat. Wait... Black cat. And the thirteenth. Superstitions?!'

A light bulb flashed in Kese's mind. – Superstitious. – he whispered. Lehel heard him; he was the closest to him now and leaned to him.

- Excuse me?

- They're... superstitious. – he whispered again, his onyx eyes bounced from face to face until they found Karcsa's pupils. The other boy frowned at his strange expression, but Kese quickly led his gaze to the ground and started thinking about this while fidgeting his chin and lips with his fingers. – This might work...

- Please, Kese, use full sentences. Explain yourself. – the doctor was trying to bring him back to the present, successfully. The blonde looked around, feeling others glance upon him. He waited for the grumbling to cease; and when it was quiet enough, he started to speak.

- As I said before, it would be nice if they had a reason not to come back. At the moment, we have something they want to get, so we just have to have something that keeps them away. – most of them nodded, waiting impatiently for him to finally get to the point. – They have a weak point we should use: they are superstitious. They don't sail on month's thirteenth day. So we just need to have something that makes them afraid of this island; that makes their _fear_ _stronger_ than their _desire_ after this treasure. We have to use a known superstition or create a new one for them which they would be wary of. And which would keep them away.

His audience was in silence; they were contemplating his words. Some of them didn't like his idea, the other half agreed.

- It doesn't seem so dangerous. – Ajtony spoke out first.

- But what guarantees this would work? – Dombi said nervously.

- Nothing guarantees it. – Karcsa replied. It was obvious they were tired of arguing with each other. – We can still stand here doing nothing, thinking of what we should do, waiting for them to arrive. If we can figure out a better idea, then let's do it quickly. Time is precious.

They were silent for a minute again until few of them started to have their own conversations in pairs. Dombi was quietly quarrelling with his son again, about something Kese couldn't hear. Tas was thinking, his arms crossed on his chest, his eyes closed. Lehel leaned to the blonde again and whispered. – Do you have any ideas about this? – Kese shook his head. The doc hummed, and returned to his previous posture. A few seconds later he leaned and asked the blonde again. – By the way, where did you learn to speak so well?

- Dreams and visions. – he sighed barely audible. He heard Karcsa snorting and saw him walking away from his father and the group. The blonde wanted to follow him, but Tas' hand stopped him. Kese waited for him to talk, but for a minute he didn't speak. Then he turned to the others.

- We can decide about this later. Now, that we know they would come, we should discuss how to save our families' well-being. I know about a cave near the abbey where we should hide some of our goods and food, not only in our dry wells. We could lead our children, women and elders to the monks as well, to protect them getting harmed by the pirates. However, we should leave a little food and a few of us in the village as well: if they find here nothing and no one, they would begin searching through the island.

Everyone was satisfied with his words, and came to agree with him. Kese was surprised and amazed by the blacksmith's way of thinking; this option hadn't even come to his mind. After all, Tas was a father, his first worry was his family. They were talking about how they would carry out this idea, when suddenly Rozi called for the blonde. – Kese, could you come over here a little?

Said young man nodded and went towards the source of her voice. He stepped into the kitchen and looked around: her mother was nowhere to be found, so he walked into their bedroom, but she wasn't there either. Kese turned back to the kitchen and was scared out of his wits.

An ugly, evil-looking and frightening creature stared dead into his eyes.

* * *

An adult and two young Magors' laughter filled the blacksmith's house while the blonde was panting and shaking on his parent's bedroom floor. Kese had been frightened so much he had almost peed himself, though he was not known for being easily scared.

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. – Tell me only one reason why I shouldn't throw you off the cliffs. – he said menacingly to his friend.

The creature stood at the door-step; it was covered with white sheepskin, had ram horns, blood red face, evil eyes and a grotesque grin. It was laughing though its mouth wasn't moving. A hand came to its head and lifted it, revealing Karcsa's face. That head was only a mask. – Sorry, I had to test it on you, I couldn't resist the idea. – he tried to cease his laughing. – I didn't expect such reaction from _you_. – Kese snorted at this.

- And I didn't expect you to try and provoke a heart attack on me; that's all. – he murmured.

- Yeah, sure. – Karcsa chuckled. – But... Imagine what our pirates would react seeing all of us in these Busó_*_ costumes. – he winked.

Kese's mouth gaped at this idea. He remembered the villager's strange tradition, which they 'celebrated' in late winter usually in February. They wore scary monster-like costumes and walked a carnival-like marching while making loud noises to chase winter away. It was said with this method they had chased a really powerful enemy away many, many years ago. The blonde too had a Busó costume: last year he had been given the one Botond had worn before, and which Karcsa had put on to frighten the living soul out of him.

Suddenly Tas appeared in the kitchen; he looked at the costume with a frowning but questioning expression. – What is this comedy for?

- This comedy shall be our performance for those unlucky superstitious bastard pirates. – replied Karcsa ceremoniously. The blacksmith sternly crossed his arms and watched them.

- If you two are able to frighten that bunch of grown men and women... – he pointed out of the house. - ... with only Busó costumes, you _will_ have my permission and support in this idea.

The boys looked at him, then at each other, then back to him and at each other again and again; until both of them got an evil smirk on his own face. – Agreed!

* * *

A few hours later an exhausted Kese fell into his bed. What a show he and Karcsa had made that afternoon with the adults! The blonde had put on Tas' costume, then the two of them had sneaked out of the blacksmiths' house. Kese had got on the neighbours' roof while Karcsa remaining on ground. For a few minutes nothing had happened and nobody had noticed them; they had been a little too good at sneaking. When the blonde had got tired of waiting, he had jumped right into the middle of the group, growling like a real monster which was about to go on a rampage. The Magors had started to scream, scatter and run, but none of them had attacked him, especially after his friend had joined him. They hadn't even recognized their costumes, they had been so scared. Only Tas' laughter had given the boys away.

Kese chuckled when he remembered how they had chased Karcsa and him through the island. The two had managed to hide themselves well in the forest, and the Magors had searched for them until sunset. - It was worth it. – he sighed. He was glad his father had kept his promise, and even convinced the others about their idea, experiencing its effectiveness.

'I haven't seen him laughing for a long time', Kese thought smiling. He almost fell asleep, but suddenly he heard noises from under his window. Someone climbed into his room and quickly made it to his bed. – What the hell... – the blonde whispered, but that person hushed him and slipped under his covers.

- You are a damned good prankster, my dear. – his visitor whispered and kissed him avidly. She got on top of him and took off her shirt.

- I did my best. – he answered. – Let's resume what we had to cut off the other day...

* * *

*Pronounciation  
Ajtony [ ɒjtoɲ ]  
Gyula [ ɟ͡ʝulɒ ]  
Busó [ buʃo: ]

You can find more info about Busós on Wikipedia and other websites. And if you are not certain about pronounciation, just look up these names on Google Translator (Hungarian-English) and listen to them.  
Feel free to fav, follow, or leave a review if you liked this fanfiction. :3


	9. S02 - Chapter 04

Kese was perching on a branch of the large oak at the south-eastern edge of the village, next to their house. He was the nearest to the sea and the docks, he would be the first to be spotted, but he was hidden amongst the leaves. He had his Busó costume on, aside from the mask: he didn't want to put it on until the pirates' arrival. He looked at the sea, and could see their ship far away. 'Why is sailing still so popular when there is a lot of power-driven ship and boat in use?' he thought, and answered himself as well. 'Ah, they are very expensive to build and fuel, and only the Elemental Nations can afford them', he nodded, but quickly shook his head. 'And I can't afford my attention to be driven away.'

The pirates hadn't come out yet, but every participating villager was on their appointed place already. The last few days had passed quickly with planning the "performance", as they called it. Some Magors along with Kese had hidden in random places, dressed in their costume, while others played their part as normal villagers. Most of the women, elders, and children under twelve were in safety at the abbey. The blonde couldn't persuade his father to remain with them, but had managed to talk him out of being in the non-dressed group; he didn't know what his anger towards the pirates would make him do, it could even ruin their performance. Tas had been very nervous and strung in the past days: the killers of his son were about to return to his village. He would gladly beat them to death with his heaviest hammer - but he couldn't carry out his vengeance for he had to take care of a whole family. At least, he did have the opportunity to scare them as no one, and it satisfied him a little.

Kese was glad he had the sheepskin on because it was a cold late afternoon and a light storm was brewing over the sea and the Silent Island. He rubbed his stomach: strangely his scar had been numb for a few hours now. He frowned at this and took a look at the sea. Next to the pirates' ship there was a smaller boat heading towards the island. – So it has begun... – he sighed, then turned to the house. – Ajtony, can you hear me?

- Yes. What happened?

- They are moving towards us in a boat. Bring words to the others and tell them to stay vigilant. – after this he saw the man leaving the blacksmith workshop, and he turned back to the sea. The pirates were rowing, so they needed a 'little' time to reach their docks. About a dozen of them stepped onto the island; they started at the first house across Tas', and moved on to the next, a masked blonde following them on rooftops on the other side of the street, hiding behind chimneys.

The pirates were a little disappointed they didn't find much - and suspicious they didn't find much people. They came across the first Magor at the third house's workshop: it was Gyula, the middle-aged carpenter. Kese had found out he was good at acting, so he made a special role for him. – Hey, old man! – one of them yelled to him in Elemental. The others began circling around the carpenter like vultures above a carrion. – Where are the people of your village? Are they perhaps dead?

They burst into a disgusting laughter, but Gyula's expressions became painful as he covered his face with his palm. His shoulders were shaking and quiet sobs were audible from him. The pirates' laughter had increased when they saw him crying. – What, old man? – they mocked him. – Look! His pals are dead and he's crying! Tell me, are your beloved dead, too? Have you had a beautiful wife? Or an ugly one? Maybe it's better for you she is dead, ahaha!

Some of them grabbed and tossed Gyula to the ground as they continued humiliating him. Kese was shaking in anger, but he also worried for the man amongst them. And he was hoping the carpenter had still known his role.

Suddenly, Gyula spoke. – No... – the pirates gaze fell upon him. One of them, a bald pirate, stepped in front of him. – They are not dead... It's worse...

- What could be worse, you miserable old man? Are they still alive? – every pirates burst into laughter again. Gyula shook his head.

- The island became cursed. Because of _you_! – he pointed at them, shrieking in despair, his tears running down his cheeks. Kese moved closer to them: he crouched at the edge of the rooftop across the street, hidden behind another tree's foliage. – You've killed that poor boy! And now, he haunts us. He takes others' life and makes them a ghost like him! They are so evil and restless! I hope they would come for your souls, you damned bastards, to repay what you've done to him!

The pirates listened to him in silence. Then the bald one who stood in front of him started to chuckle. – What a lovely story, old man! You think we would believe such...

Something happened: one of the pirates suddenly screamed. He was scared and pointed at the trees behind the workshop. – What... What was that?

Gyula began crawling on all fours in the opposite direction. One of the pirates grabbed and lifted him. – Ya little shit! Where ya wanna go?

- They are here! – the carpenter cried, he had a really frightened look. – Let me go, please!

- Wha'? Who are here, eh? – the pirate sputtered. Gyula struggled against him. Another one of them shrieked.

- There! – another yelled.

- What was that?

- A monster!

- You are a disgrace to the pirates! – the bald yelled. – Don't be such pussies, you bitchy pieces of shit! Move on! The sooner we finish the sooner we can leave this goddamned island!

He turned back and headed to the street, but saw some strange creatures around other houses. They were covered in sheepskin, stood on two feet, had horns and very ugly, inhuman faces. Every one of them held something in its hands: a cudgel, a pitchfork or a large hammer. The pirate become confused and cautious, and stepped back a few. He managed remained collected, but he heard more screams from the other pirates. He spun around and saw more of those creatures and his frightened fellows as they started to run away, mostly back to the docks. But when they got back to the street, they immediately halted, seeing more of those things. The bald turned back again; and this was the moment he noticed a creature on the rooftop right in front of him. It suddenly leapt from the house and landed a few metres from him. The pirate stood riveted to the spot with fear; the creature grabbed a long, thick stick and stepped in front of him.

The bald fell onto his back when that thing in front of him pointed towards him with its stick. Kese decided to play along with Gyula's previous performance, who now pretended to be overwhelmed by his fear of the Busós. The blonde pushed his stick to the pirate's chest, right above his heart, and asked in unnatural, distorted voice.

- Was it you who killed me?

The bald man's body and lips started trembling and his eyes went wide when he heard him. He violently shook his head. – NO! No! It wasn't me, I swear! Please, don't take my soul, let me live! It wasn't me!

He desperately crawled up to his feet and started running with the others back to the sea, chased by the creatures behind them. Some of their things were left behind when they fell to the ground and got back to their feet again to run. The costumed villagers chased them to the docks, then the pirates jumped into their boat and quickly started to row back to the safety of their ship. Kese shouted in his distorted voice.

– I'll take your souls next time!

They had succeeded. The rejoicing Magors returned to their village, and exulted in their victory over the pirates. Only one of them felt something menacing in the brewing storm.

* * *

The blonde had watched in silent joy as his father – still covered in sheepskin – had embraced his daughters and told his family about how they had succeeded. They had been amongst the first Magors who slowly returned to the village from the abbey, and they had expected to rest in their own house that night. The sun was making its bed behind the horizon, and Kese was still a little nervous. At the moment he was leaning against the tree next to their house which he was perching on earlier. He was wearing his usual outfit: white shirt with brown pants and vest, and light leather boots; he had left his costume and mask on his bed. He fixated his gaze upon the sea.

The ship was still there, unmoving since the fleeing pirates arrived onto its board; and it made the blonde strung and suspicious. The ominous sight of its hull and rigging emitted a threatening aura, and as time passed it became more menacing and the surrounding water a little darker. But when Kese shook his head and rubbed his eyes, the ship's reddish aura somehow disappeared and everything went back to normal. He had encountered this kind of phenomenon a few times before and considered it as an illusion, a side-effect of his usual visions. In addition, his scar not only remained numb but got colder than before. Lehel would freak out if he ever told him these.

Speaking of the doctor, he appeared next to him, holding a large wooden box in his hands. – Good evening, Kese, how do you do? I've heard of your performance, and, my God, how could you be so reckless and foxy at the same time?

Said blonde chuckled and blushed a little. He wanted to answer, but noticed the contents of the box. – What are these? – he stepped to Lehel and looked into it. He saw pouches, a dagger, flasks and other items.

- Our little friends dropped these while they were running like a bunch of hares.

Kese grabbed something what looked like a tube. He extended it and figured out it was indeed a spyglass. He turned towards the sea and searched for the ship with it. He saw dark blurs so he adjusted on the telescope, hoping it would sharpen his vision. It did. And he saw something which he wished never would have happened.

Three boats full of pirates departed from the large ship, heading right towards him and the village. About thirty angry, _armed_ men with swords, sabres, axes, knives and other weapons.

Both of his eyes widened when he lowered his hands. He just fearfully watched the sea and the boats for a few seconds, not hearing Lehel calling his name multiple times. He suddenly came back to his senses. – Everyone must go back to the abbey! – he ordered harshly, then quickly paced into the village's street and called out. – Everyone! Listen to me! – the Magors there watched the anxious blonde. – We must go back to the abbey, now! Quickly! Do not take anything, just hurry back! No one stays here in the village!

- What the hell are you talking about? – an angry Tas rushed to him. Before he could say more, Kese handed him the spyglass.

- They are coming back. But with weapons.

The man frowned and took a look at the sea with his bare eyes, then with the telescope. The scared villagers gathered around them, waiting for his answer and verification. The blacksmith hadn't even lowered the glass from his face when he ordered with a firm voice. – Stay calm and get back to the cave immediately.

The others looked at each other then started to slowly retreat to said place. – Faster! – Tas shouted and turned to Kese. He gave the spyglass back then put his hands on the blonde's shoulder. – I'll look for your mother and let her know. I need you to rush to Dombi and notify them; then go to the abbey with them. Hurry!

And with that Kese was already running towards the stables. When he reached the top of the hill he noticed a figure next to the paddock. He shouted his young friend's name, and after he told them what had happened the five of them ran to the villagers' hiding place together.

The cave was about thirty metres away from the abbey's houses. It's entrance was wide enough for two people, and after another fifty metres of tunnel, there was a huge space with a small lake and a tiny rivulet. The island's stream and its water were supplied from here. The stalactites and stalagmites provided an amazing view, but Kese was rather searching for his family than taking pleasure in the cave's sleekness. He was getting nervous as he couldn't find them anywhere amongst the villagers and their stuffs. He went back to the tunnel's inner entrance where a monk had been overlooking the crowd, counting everyone who just entered. – Ince, have you seen my father, mother or sisters? I can't find them.

Said monk looked at him. – Your mother went back to the village with your sisters after you chased the pirates away. I... I haven't seen them since then.

Kese's eyes widened, he felt a lump in his throat. – Are you sure? – he received a nod and immediately rushed out of the cave. There was no one outside; every Magor was already hidden in safety – except for two adults and two children. The blonde ran down from the abbey, but hadn't met anyone until he reached the lowest terrace. He glanced at the sea: the pirate's boats were metres away from the docks, and within a minute they would step onto the island.

Kese felt he was badly late.


	10. S02 - Chapter 05

He didn't know how he had done it, but he managed to reach his home unnoticed. The pirates were everywhere in the village, taking and destroying everything they found. They were noisy, but Kese was silent and swift like a cat and could hear them everywhere they went in spite of the blowing wind. He moved from house to house, running bent and hiding behind walls and hutches. The animals had been already taken away, so they wouldn't have the chance to clang or scream whenever the blonde dashed by.

He reached his and Tas' workshop, then quickly made it to the house. When he stepped in he immediately noticed that the pirates had been there before and already finished their work there. The kitchen, his parents' room and his own looked like a tornado had just gone through them, the pantry was left empty. Everything was thrown to the ground, the chairs flipped over, clothes and shreds of vases everywhere. The blonde couldn't see anyone near or far within those walls. That meant his family...

- Oh no... – he sighed and buried his face into his palms. He was about to leave, when he heard noise from his room. It was very quiet, and definitely wasn't made by an animal. It was like the whimper of a young child, or rather, a baby. He stepped into his room and watchfully whispered. – Mother?

- Kese! – a quiet voice rang from under his bed. He sighed in relief, kneeled down and helped Rozi out. Her daughters were there, too. – Where is your father?

- I don't know. We need to go back to... – he heard as someone was approaching their house singing loudly. – Back!

Rozi hid under his bed again and Kese stood into the gap between the door and the wall. He didn't have time to hide in the other room, and he didn't want to leave her mother and sisters alone in his own. A pirate entered the house, walked and looked around for a minute, then murmured. – Ah, nuthin' more 'ere, eh?! – and fortunately he was about to leave already.

But then Csepke started to whimper louder than before, and it was enough for the pirate to hear and start looking for her. He stepped into Kese's room. – Where are ya, little kitty? – his evil giggle made the air colder. The blonde's heart stopped then started to race; he felt a lump in his throat as he was thinking about what he could do to prevent his family getting hurt. He heard Rozi trying to calm Csepke down, but no success. The pirate stepped closer to the bed. Kese froze when he saw a sabre in his hands. The pirate lifted his weapon. – Are ya perhaps under the bed? – he chuckled, bloodlust filled his voice. Kese couldn't think, his mind was hazed and his instincts switched on. He pushed the door away and stepped behind the man.

He had learnt the Tug Baranta. He could use it in fist fight, when he had no weapons: one of its main moves was to lay the enemy out using strangleholds. Kese was able use it properly and he could use it now as well. He could just knock out the pirate; it wouldn't be so hard for him. But he didn't knock him out, he didn't use any strangleholds. He just grabbed the stranger's head and simply but forcefully turned it. There was a loud crack and the pirate lifelessly fell to the ground.

There was silence in his room, even the whimpering stopped. The blonde stood there, dumbfounded by his deed. He couldn't believe what he had done. He had just gracefully and brutally broken a man's neck. He had just killed someone. And he felt like something snapped open inside him.

He looked down at the corpse and then at his hands. For an instant Kese did see a bloody blade on his left, then his own palms were in front of him again. He was trembling and panting; he had to grab a hold on his robbed wardrobe.

He had just killed the pirate. But why if there had been another way?

He tried to clear his mind; he didn't have time to linger above what he had done. His family had to reach the safety of the cave. He helped Rozi out again, then she took Csepke out, and finally Jolánta appeared from under his bed. He didn't dare looking into their eyes. – What happened, Kese? – his sister whispered, pointing at the pirate.

- I made him sleep. He won't wake up soon. – he lied as he went to the entrance to take a look. His body and his voice were still shaking. Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm gently stroking his skin through his shirt.

- Are you feeling alright? – Rozi whispered uneasily. Kese painfully closed his eyelids and shook his head. The woman wanted to calm and hug her son but he politely refused.

- We don't have much time. We have to reach the cave without being noticed by those bastards. Follow me, and try to move quiet and fast.

- I'm afraid. – Jolánta whined in silent voice. Kese stroked her cheek with a bleak smile appearing on his lips.

- Don't be afraid, my ladybug. We'll be there in no time.

* * *

The pirates were blind or just simply dumb; most likely both, because Kese managed to lead his family to the abbey without being seen or followed. He couldn't believe it.

The first thing he did after they reached safety was asking Ince about his father. He hadn't seen him since the blonde had left. Kese assumed the blacksmith was still out there looking for his wife and daughters, so he decided to stay at the tunnel's outer entrance in case Tas would return. He was worried about him, but he trusted he would see his father again in one piece. Everyone except him was already inside the cave; and after Kese gently informed a few of them about what had been happening in the village, he hoarded sticks for a faggot to hide the entrance.

And then he waited. And he couldn't sit still again, because of his deed now. He had a prick of conscience of course, but he felt like... it was a natural move for him, to kill someone. He was blinded by his fear of losing his loved ones, but he had done it in cold blood. And this freaked him out and made him very nervous. He had already decided he would bury the corpse himself. But what if the pirates notice the lack of a man or find him?

What if they find his father? What if they had already found him?

These questions gave him creeps. Fortunately, he didn't have time to carry on these thoughts for suddenly Tas appeared amongst the abbey's houses making him relieve. Kese hissed to him and took away the sticks for an easy entry. The man rushed to him, and when he jumped into the tunnel, he whispered. – Close it! I've been followed.

The worried blonde frowned while he was doing as he was told. Then he peeked out to see the pirates roaming around the monks' houses.

- I'm sorry, son...

- Why?

- I couldn't find your mother and sisters.

- Don't worry, they are here. – he saw the surprised look on his father's face. - When I came back with Karcsa and the others, I didn't find you all in there, so I went to the village to look for you. I found them and we managed to get back... – the blonde left out his killing intentionally. He looked back, towards the cave and frowned again. – They are noisy. Could you tell them to stay quiet or they will hear us?

Tas nodded and disappeared. Kese watched the darkness of the tunnel, then heard rustling from outside and saw a shadow from the corner of his eyes. He carefully crouched and looked out, through the holes of the faggot. He had a very bad feeling about this.

Suddenly the sticks flew away; a hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him out of the tunnel with amazing speed and strength. The blonde felt himself soaring in the air, then he roughly hit the ground a few metres away from his previous position. He tried to get up, but someone kicked his side and flipped him over to his back. – This is not the one we've chased! – a hoarse voice shouted in Elemental, and then someone stepped on the blonde's chest pressing him to the ground. The air from his lungs were squeezed out. Kese finally opened his eyes and saw four slovenly pirates in dirty clothes. – Where's 'e, ya little brat?

- Wha-? – Kese moaned, trying to remove the foot from his body, but got a hard kick to his stomach. One of the pirates pulled him up and pushed him to a tree. He told something to the blonde, but he couldn't understand his sputtering accent and was put off by the nauseous smell of his mouth.

- There he is! – he heard another pirate's shout; and after the man who was holding him up turned towards his fellow, the blonde saw Tas in the tunnel's entrance. The pirates drew their knives, and got ready to cut down the blacksmith. Kese took the opportunity and head butted the man in front of him with such force the pirate released him and fell to the ground. The blonde himself got a little dizzy too, but quickly grabbed the man's double edged dagger and rushed to the other three. One of them stepped into his way and cut towards him.

Their bodies crashed into each other's. A moan of pain was heard from both of them as they just stood there. The two other pirates looked at them not knowing what had been going on. Tas' eyes widened – he was the first to realise what had just happened. Filled with worry he rushed towards his son, punching and throwing away the men from his way. Then he suddenly halted.

The pirate in front of the blonde slumped down, painfully lay to the ground clutching his red stained stomach. He jerked a few; then went still, his eyes gazing towards the dark cloudy sky.

The blacksmith looked at the panting blonde stunned and confused. He looked back with an unexplainable expression, like he was scared and ashamed because his father had seen his deed. The two remaining pirates stood up dumbfounded, then attacked the young killer, roaring and swinging their knifes. Tas thought his son had got shock and wasn't able react to anything; but it was him who was in shock and wasn't fast enough to protect him. Instead of this, Kese protected himself more than well.

He grabbed the first attacker and threw him away, then side-stepped from the other one and quickly stabbed the pirate in the back. He shrieked and fell into the dust, dead. The last pirate seeing this got angrier; but before he could attack, Kese stepped to him and sliced his throat. His blood spurted out, and a seethe was heard as he took his last breath and tumbled down. He struggled for a few more seconds, but eventually gave in.

And this was the moment when the paled Tas turned back, calmly walked up to a tree and discretely took out the contents of his stomach. Just after he finished had he the courage to look at the blonde. He was sitting on his heels, the dagger still in his hands, his right sleeve was covered with red dots. He was staring out of his head with an emotionless expression while rubbing his abdomen with his left. His look didn't calm down Tas.

- Are you injured? – he whispered a little afraid, seeing blood on his shirt.

Kese shook his head. – No. It's just... – he wanted to explain it was the pirate's blood staining his clothes; so to reassure his father he pulled up his shirt. – My scar hurts.

Tas walked up to him. – But your side...

He looked under his left arm and saw a shallow cut. – I didn't notice. – he stated still emotionlessly, and it made the older man nervous. The blonde stood up, looked around at the three corpses. He had killed again. But now, the bloody blade was right _in_ his hand; it wasn't a vision or an illusion anymore. Despite of this, he felt less remorse and guilt than before.

He didn't doubt now that it had been a part of him some time before.

- Are you alright? – Tas asked seeing Kese was looking for something.

The blonde frowned. – Where is the fourth? – then his eyes widened and turned towards the village. – Got away!? – he would immediately start chasing him down, but his father stopped him.

- He's gone, why would you go after him?

- He will come back with the others. – Kese stated firmly, and the other blacksmith realized this too. – I won't let him do that, so please, don't hold me back.

- And what if you run into the other pirates? – Tas became frustrated. - Will you fight against them, too?

- Yes. – his menacingly glowing gaze pierced into his father's worried eyes. He heard as the man gritted his teeth.

- I won't let you do that. We hide back and...

- And what? Wait for them to come back with greater forces and slice down all of us? No, thanks... – he turned his back to Tas again.

- Damn it, I don't want you to get hurt again, Botond!

The blonde froze as he heard the man's thunder-like call. Tas didn't notice his mistake, but Kese did. He forgave him, calmed down his body and dropped the dagger.

– I'm sorry, father. – he rapidly turned back and punched the blacksmith on his temple. It made Tas only lurch, so the blonde punched him again harder, sending him to the ground and knocking him out for a short time. He took the opportunity to go after the fleeing pirate; but before he left the abbey, he grabbed the dagger and spoke loudly to his unconscious father.

- My name is Kese, not Botond... I'm sorry...

* * *

A blood-curdling scream fainted away in the shadows of dying canopies. Everything became ominously silent, only the fluttering of frightened birds filled the cold air. The storm was about to crash into the island; the wind became stronger and the waves were lashing against the rocky coast. And it was dark, very dark. Kese could barely see the bloody corpse of his victim. He had found the fourth, fled pirate in the forest. Poor soul had got lost, overwhelmed by fear and unaware of his surroundings. It was so easy now; it even scared Kese how easily he had killed him.

He wanted to sit down and put his thoughts into a more bearable chaos, but he noticed the light of a burning torch not far away. He quickly hid himself on a tree, three metres above ground. He had the dagger in his grip, just to be sure. His scar hurt like his wound had used to hurt before, even rubbing didn't help it. In addition he constantly saw a few ghosts around, confusing him more than his own deeds.

Five pirates came from the village to look for their fellows. They didn't know the way to the abbey, but followed the beaten track in the forest. The tree Kese hid on was close to it, and unfortunately – or maybe fortunately – they noticed their comrade's body and approached it. If they found out he was dead, they would search for the killer and might discover the way to the cave. Once there they would find the other corpses and the Magors too...

Kese couldn't take such risk. He had done _it_ once and more; he would do it again to ensure the safety of his family and village. They might not be his life's original relatives and friends, but they were all real and precious for him now. He was afraid, but decided to do it. He quietly climbed down, stepped behind the nearest pirate, covered his mouth and immediately stabbed his side. The slim blade hardly found its way between his ribs, to the man's organs. Kese turned his weapon and pulled it out while helping down the fainting body. His arms trembled, but he managed to make only a small noise. Despite of his efforts, he was discovered.

- What the..?! – one of the pirates reached for his sabre, but with a few quick step, Kese appeared in front of him and cut into his neck. The injured man fell to the ground, grasping his wound, trying to stop the pulsating blood, in vain. Another one charged at the blonde, roaring and lifting his axe above his head. Kese dodged and the pirate's weapon sank into a tree and got stuck. The next one punched the blonde, sending him to the ground and attacking him again, but with his sword. Kese managed to stop it with his dagger and kicked the pirate hard on his loin. The man fell to his knees, screaming in pain until he received a blade in his skull. Kese couldn't pull it out, so he grabbed the pirate's sword and rolled away from the heavy axe's next strike. He got up to his feet and saw the pirate lifting his weapon again, leaving his abdomen unprotected. Taking the opportunity he brutally stabbed his sword into the man's abdomen. The stench, sound and sight of what came out of the wound made Kese retch as he pulled out his blade and immediately turned away – avoiding a knife colliding with his head. He looked around and saw the pirate with the torch as he threw another knife at him. He moved away, but his upper arm still got a cut.

Fortunately for him, the other man had just run out of knives and the only weapon he could use was the torch. He swung it towards the blonde, shouting swearwords at him. Kese could see anger and fear in his enemy's eyes; the fear he too felt. He was afraid, but his will overcame it and gave him strength and courage. He stopped the pirate's arm and with an upright move he cut into his chest. But unlike his sword's point, the edge itself was dull; it only tore the man's clothes. His enemy punched him with his empty fist, then he almost hit the blonde with the other. Kese's hair got singed by the flames, but the next time he grabbed the torch and pushed it into the pirate's face. His scream was agonizing as his mouth and throat were burnt away. To ease his pain, the blonde stabbed the sword into his enemy's chest and left it there.

Kese was panting when he finished this fight, and fell to his bottom. He decided to lie down and rest a little. He rubbed his belly again; his scar hadn't hurt like this for a long time. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was somewhere else. He could see the starry sky, he felt dry soil and crunchy grass under his back, heard the quiet sound of flowing water. As he blinked the scene changed: it was a red, hot sunset, the air was heavy and filled with the stench of blood and death. Then it changed again, and he was lying in a huge round tent, surrounded by beautiful carpets...

The blonde shook his head to clear his senses, and he was on the Silent Island again. He took a deep breath, smelt the scent of the sea and stench of dead bodies, then instantly was startled by a loud and dazzling thunderbolt. He slowly stood up and closed his eyes, didn't want to look at corpses again. He managed to stop the fled pirate, and the other five gave him a strange feeling. 'Maybe they sent a few of them after the others. This could mean, they would leave the island soon - these are good news. But this also means they would send more men after those I've killed.' He shivered of these words. 'Those I've killed.' He felt dizzy, like he was about to faint. - I cannot black out now! – he collected himself and picked a long knife from a corpse. He tied its sheathe to his waist, put out the torch, then headed towards the village. He left the forest behind and was almost at the houses when he stumbled across a few other pirates. Fortunately they didn't notice him in the darkness. He lay low behind some bushes and listened. He barely heard anything - because of the wind and his heart's fast and loud beats – but it was enough.

A few metres from him there were two men holding up another who was moaning in pain. Kese heard that he had been beaten up by some stranger as big and strong as a bear, and a few of them had gone after him to give the beat back. The blonde couldn't resist a grin: it had been obviously his father. But his smirk felt when he thought about those pirates the beaten one had mentioned.

Kese followed them to the village. Once there he remained at the back of the houses to avoid getting noticed. The three men went to a large group, resting near the stairs leading down to the docks. The blacksmiths' house wasn't far from them, so Kese hid on its thatched roof. He could see and hear them perfectly.

The pirates were around a fire, a few of them standing, a few of them sitting; about one and a half dozen of them with the beaten one and his companions. Kese saw the bald pirate sprawling on a large chair in the centre next to a fire. That was Tas' chair from their kitchen. He was drinking vine from a beautiful ceramic jug. It was Rozi's favourite jug; she had got it from her grandmother. The pirate's knife was stabbed into a black cat, a white stain around its right eye. The suffocating stench of burnt hair filled the air – they had thrown Tas' and Kese's costume into the fire. And the bald pirate was holding its mask.

But why? Why did they do it? And why with _only their_ belongings?

The blonde froze when he noticed the answer to his questions. Behind them there was a body lying on the ground, its neck strangely bent. Kese felt like he recognized that body - the corpse of his first kill. He shivered again; they must have found it in his room.

Another four pirates appeared from somewhere. The bald one turned to them.

- Have you find them? – it wasn't clear whether he asked about the villagers or the Busós. His voice seemed calm, but tension was hidden in it. The four hesitated.

- No, but... But we found the others in the forest. – the one who dared to respond took a deep breath. – They are dead. All of them killed.

Grumbling, shouting and swearing was heard amongst them. The bald one rose, his limbs shaking with anger which he let out. – God damn this fucking island! – he roared and threw the mask away. It landed on the roof, within Kese's reach. He quickly grabbed it before it could have slipped down, then took a look at it: the mask was undamaged, even its horns and hair were still on.

- What now? – a pirate asked. The bald one sighed and scratched his beard.

- Bring them here! We'll bury them; then we leave this miserable place as soon as we can.

- But the cap'n said...

- I don't care about his fucking treasure anymore! – he snapped. – Hurry, you shitbags! – half of the bunch left, and other few men was sent to search for spades and shovels. The bald was walking around the fire. A bit later all of his men arrived. – Bury them at the backyard of those houses! – he pointed in the opposite direction of where Kese was. He flopped into the chair, and rubbed his face. His voice was tired. – Get yourself some torches. We'll burn down this damned village.


	11. S02 - Chapter 06

- No… No, this can't be! – Kese muttered in shock after hearing the pirate's order. "Burn down the village. Burn down the village..." he unconsciously repeated it in his mind. He didn't know whether he was panting or lacked breathing. The place he called home would be lost soon if he didn't do anything against it.

He didn't want to do nothing. He didn't want to let them do it.

Kese calmed himself a little then put on the mask. Something inside of him whispered to do this, to hide his face, just to be sure. But _they_ were so many; it was one against almost ten with the others away digging. He just wouldn't be able to hold his ground. If he had other men with him or maybe he could create more of himself...

At first he didn't notice his hands moving towards each other, taking up a strange position. It was his scar hurting again which made him look at his own hands. His fingers were bent, well, except his index and middle fingers. They were extended; the right ones pointing upwards, the left ones crossing them. 'It looks familiar... Wait!' Kese's eyes widened. This pose of his fingers resembled to the ones Emiko showed him a long time ago: those so called hand seals...

He will have time for thinking about this later. He had to figure out what he should do now. He had surprised the others in the forest and the abbey, giving him a little advantage, but...

He almost laughed out loud. He had just put on the mask. 'They'll be definitely surprised seeing the Magors' ghost, whom they killed and who've just terrified them hours ago... Especially _him_.' he looked at the bald one. Kese calmed himself. 'I won't let them do it. I'll protect our village from being burned down. And meanwhile I will deliver Botond's and father's revenge on them.' He felt his fear running away from him. His chest filled with his heart's strong beats, his muscles tensed with anticipation. His mind got clearer as his whole posture, behaviour and thinking changed. Something - which had snapped open inside of him when he had first killed - overwhelmed him, not in a harmful or bad way, but _guiding_ him in his forthcoming actions.

Four of the pirates went to the fire and grabbed sticks of burning wood, then turned towards the village. The thatched roofs would be covered in flames in no time... The blacksmiths' house was the closest to them, so they headed towards it. When they were close enough, Kese jumped to his feet and leapt. He landed on a pirate and immediately stabbed his knife into him. When they reached the ground his enemy was dead.

He looked up and his mask became visible to the pirates. They stepped back in surprise and horror; the bald one even tripped over Tas' chair when he saw the painted grotesque grin. The blonde only had time for another one before they came back to their senses and attacked him. Kese quickly dispatched them; only the bald one remained, swinging his sabre more skilfully. He constantly threw swears and curses at Kese, and sometimes managed to cut him. Their fight took long; in addition the other pirates were drawn back by his shouting, and the blonde had to deal with them as well.

They didn't lessen very fast but they did enjoy they were against only one - now not so fearsome – 'ghost', who was also vulnerable like them. Kese was getting tired, he got more wounds and his scar was still aching. He was affected by these: he couldn't concentrate like he had been able before. Despite of this, he fought like a raving madman, killing them one by one, taking away the pirates' spirit and courage. He suddenly noticed that a few of them had disappeared. Then a few more and more, until he had only one man left. He finished him and headed towards the sea.

It started to rain; the wind got stronger, and more thunder lightened the dark cloudy sky. Kese ran down on the stairs of the coast's rocky wall leading to the docks. He saw the remaining half dozen pirates on their boat, ready to depart any time. They were waiting for the bald one who was a few metres below the blonde on the last stairs, helping his beaten fellow to the boat. The others noticed him and shouted to the two to hurry. The bald one looked up to see him.

And his eyes widened in fear. He had experienced many things, but never thought that their almost routine visit would become a massacre and he had to run for his life. He was ashamed by this but he wanted to live, damn it! He was sure this ghost or what – he didn't care what it was anymore – was protecting the island and its treasure, and no matter how many or how strong they attacked him, he would fight back. Even if it cost his own existence...

The bald pirate limped onwards with the other at his side. He was sure they would get on the boat before the creature could reach them. Suddenly the beaten man pulled him down with a shriek. Kese had thrown himself over the rails and landed on him, silencing him immediately, then quickly jumped out of the sabre's way. He was able stop the next attack with his weapon, but the bald kicked him hard on his abdomen. Kese was sent to the ground, clutching the spot of the hit.

The pirate had kicked his scar. Normally, it wouldn't be a problem; he would just stand up and go on. But he couldn't stand up: the pain was so great, he could barely breathe. He pulled up his shirt and touched his skin under the bandages, to find nothing. When the pain ceased, he tried to stand up, but another wave of agony came over him. Then he got shocked: under his fingers he could feel his scar opening. A part of his wound renewed, and he felt the warmth and sloppiness of his leaking blood. He arranged back his bandages as the pain slowly decreased, then stood up. For a second he saw cobblestone instead planking, and strange, tall houses instead of water and cliffs. He shook his head, then looked around. 'Where is he?'

Then he heard shouting. The pirate was at the end of the docks, waving to his fellows. The others were on boat, and already on their way back to the ship. – Come back you damned stinkers! Don't leave me here! – but the others didn't hear or didn't want to hear him. They thought it was enough to leave behind two of their boats, and he would solve the rest. The bald cursed and swore more, but decided to row after them. He was about to get on one of the boats when he saw a Busó heading towards him. The pirate drew his sabre. – Oh, why haven't I killed you? – he hissed and charged at the blonde. Kese leaned away and cut into the bald's arm, forcing him to drop his weapon; then he stabbed him in the chest.

The last pirate lurched and fell down. Kese kneeled next to him: he wanted to know something. – Who was it?

- Wha? – the bald moaned. He clutched his wound, breathing hard.

- Who... – he almost forgot the role he had played not so long ago. He took a deep breath and repressed the pain coming from his belly. – ... killed me.

The pirate started to chuckle, but his growing laugh turned into coughing. – Why would I tell you?

- I will ease your pain if you do so.

- ... Is this the price of my soul?... Well... – he thought about it a little. – He looks like a rat... has a scar, uh, on his neck... his name... his... name is... – his gaze pierced into the blonde's; his jaw dropped. He grew still. His killer closed his eyelids.

- Thank you. – he whispered to the dead pirate. Kese realized he didn't even know his name. He slowly stood up and looked towards the boat. It had already left the small bay of the island's 'port'.

He slowly stooped and fell to his knees. He was shivering. Was it because of the storm raging above the island? Or was it because of the storm raging inside his soul and mind?

What had he just done? He had just killed several pirates, strangers. Why did he do it? To protect his village and family, at least he hoped. But was it _truly_ the reason behind this? He wasn't sure, or rather, didn't know. He just did what his instincts whispered to him. And strangely, he accepted it.

But would his family and friends also accept him as a killer? A murderer? The performer of a massacre? Would he be loved again like he had been before? Or would they cast him out of this island, leaving him all alone?

His scar hurt and bled. He was so confused.

The world around him changed. Suddenly a river flowed in front of him, its surface glowing under the beautiful, spring morning sunshine. Now, he was kneeling below a great castle in the middle of a hot desert-like land. Then he saw a steppe with a graceful deer; it was running away from him. Then faces of a hundred and hundred people, men and women, children, animals, brown mane and orange fur, oh, and a giant frog - it was so huge and old! Many, many pictures and events and voices and feelings. So many memories. Memories of him, all of them; or were they not his? Which was his? Which was not? What was this chaos? Where did it come from? Where was the end of it? How could he step out of it? Why wouldn't it stop?!

Why is it overwhelming him? Why can't he move? Why can't he return to reality?! Why does it hurt so much?

In all of a sudden, everything stopped.

He was on the docks again, his hands clutching his head. The rain was pouring on his hair and his body. It was cold, but a spot – his shoulder – was warm. So nice and soft, but firm. He looked there: he saw a hand, a strong, gentle hand. He impatiently looked up to see the face belonging to this hand. A stern and worried face smiled seeing his onyx eyes. - ...Father? – Kese whispered quietly. The man next to him said something, but he couldn't understand it. He didn't care, his mind was off. He was just extremely glad he could see his father before he passed out.

* * *

When he next opened his eyes, he saw wooden stairs under his feet. His body was so heavy, every fibre of his muscles were tired; he felt he didn't have any energy at all. He was thirsty and cold. But how was it the stairs under him was moving?

He saw another pair of feet, and felt like someone was holding him up at his side. A big man was his support, carrying him up to the island's ground level. The man noticed when he put down his feet trying to walk. – Don't, son.

He obeyed. Damn, he was so tired! He heard a young, quiet voice, but he couldn't understand anything. Then the man who held him spoke again. – Don't worry about this. I'll take care of them. – the young voice murmured a 'thank you' in response. Just now realized he that it was his own voice; but he didn't mind or care. All he wanted was a good sleep in a nice, soft bed...

Suddenly it wasn't stairs under him, but dark, wet ground. They stopped.

- Karcsa? What are you doing out here? – the man asked; his deep voice was stern but didn't hide his surprise.

- I... I was looking for Kese. Oh my god... – the boy glanced round, at the corpses and at his friend. – What happe-?... Was it...? Oh my...my dear... – he couldn't comprehend the sight. His young mind hadn't seen so much death in one place. Actually, he hadn't even seen death, and not this close to him. It made him feel sick; and to think the perpetrator was the person he considered his brother... He never thought the blonde would be able to do such thing.

He followed Tas into the blacksmith's house. The boy helped him lay down his son, and stayed there after the man left for the cave, to call Lehel, and to gather a few men to... take care of the pirates.

Karcsa was pressing a shirt against his friend's wound; he wanted to reduce the amount of bleeding, at least until the doctor arrived. He was taken aback by the blonde's badly injured, red stained, shivering body. His skin was greyish white, almost the same white as the sheet's he was lying on. Kese opened his eyes a little and asked something Karcsa didn't understand. He leaned to him, but still didn't have a clue what his friend was trying to say - because it was not in Magor, not even in Elemental. The boy got confused, but told Kese he was in his own bed.

The blonde hummed, and before Lehel entered his room, he had already fallen asleep.

* * *

You have finished reading Sequence 02. Thank you for reading.  
This chapter hasn't been read by my Betas, sorry for any mistake^^'  
If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask them. Every review, fav and follow is appreciated ^^


	12. Sequence 03 - Chapter 01

Sequence 03 – 'Bleeding Effect'

Previously: Our favourite young blacksmith faced the pirates who came to the Silent Island for a treasure, and they didn't mind plundering around in the Magors' village. Kese fought them successfully: some of the pirates lay dead thanks to his blade, but some of them ran away. Meanwhile some strange and strong vision almost drove him insane.

English isn't my native language, so if you find any mistake, please send me a message about it. My betas got busy and haven't read this yet. If you would like to help me, let me know it. ;) And if you have a question or an opinion, feel free to leave a comment. Every little feedback is appreciated^^.

The chapters contain coarse language, violence and adult themes.

Assassin's Creed and Naruto belong to their respectful owners. I'm also not taking other authors' work. I'm writing this fanfiction because I ran out of chocolate I ate at the beginning of Sequence 02. o-o Thank you for reading^^

* * *

It was a beautiful morning on the Silent Island: the sea was quietly rumbling, the birds were chirping, the warm sunshine illuminated the Magors' village. It was the first day of October with an unusually nice weather. Only the unceasing, cold wind reminded everyone of the approaching winter.

Kese growled when he opened his eyes. He felt like a mole moved into his head, digging around and causing him a stubborn headache. Because of this he couldn't sleep more – but he was still so tired! He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Why was there a chair next to his bed? He was pondering over it, when suddenly his head jerked up. – Oh, shit, I've overslept! – he jumped up, grabbed some clothes, but got dizzy, so he decided to slow down a little. It didn't matter now; his father will scold him for being late anyway. He was very strict when it came to accuracy.

The blonde could barely walk – he ascribed it to his sleepiness-, but managed to stumble into the kitchen and wash his face to wake up a little more. He was very thirsty, he drank four glasses of water, but ate nothing. He couldn't find his mother anywhere, so - with a hungry stomach and pounding headache – he slowly went to the workshop; and he found it strangely quiet. He prepared himself for a bad day and an angry Tas, and he stepped into their room of creation.

But he didn't find there anyone. Nothing but the usual order and chaos ruled the forge. No heated steal. No angry blacksmith. The blonde sighed in relief. 'Where's he if not here?' Kese thought, then an idea came to his mind. Being this tired he wouldn't be able to forge properly so... - My dear bed, here I come! - he just stepped into the house when in all of a sudden someone stepped _in_ his way. His smile fell: an angry Tas stood in front of him. – Okay, okay... – he turned to go back to the workshop, but his father grabbed his shoulder and shouted at him. Actually it wasn't shouting, just an imperious question, but it made Kese hunch. – I'm sorry, I overslept... – he turned back to his father, who had a strange look on his face. He asked something again. Kese blinked a few: he had just realized he didn't understand what Tas had said. Had he learnt some strange language the blonde didn't know? And worse: he decided to test it on him? Kese sighed and rubbed his aching head. – Father, it's not funny.

Tas frowned in a worried way. He touched Kese's pale forehead then cheeks. His hands were so cold; it made goosebumps on his son's neck. He ordered something and pointed into the blonde's room. Kese blinked again, but nodded. If his father wanted him to sleep, he didn't want to question his will. He slowly stumbled into his room, changed back his clothes and felt something weird. His eyes went wide when he glanced down at his body. He was covered with gauze pads, cuts and bruises, and on his belly there were thick bandages covering his scar. The dark red stain on top of it told him it wasn't a simple, healed scar anymore. Why hadn't he noticed these on him before? Was he _that_ sleepy? Did he even have wounds? If yes, why hadn't he felt them already? Why didn't they hurt? But if not...

Alright, he didn't like it. Who was making fun of him? First his father was speaking strangely, then those things on his body... He had a bad feeling, like a boding, that didn't leave him alone. He shifted the gauze on his abdomen a little and peeked under it. He had to sit down. There _was_ a fresh wound right on the spot his scar had used to be.

His headache increased. He was very, very confused. What the hell had happened? What had he done? Had he fell off a horse, or injured himself while forging or whetting? What had he done at all the day before? He concentrated, but didn't get a clear memory. Maybe he was practicing swordplay with his brothers; maybe training with his sensei. Or he was after that beautiful deer again. Maybe he walked around in the war-soaked, but still delightful streets of...

What.

The.

Hell.

What brothers? What sensei? Where did he know them from? And the deer, or those streets? When had he been there? He hadn't left the island for a while, right? Then how did he have memories of places he had never been to, people he had never met, events he had never attended, and even ages he had never lived in? Were they playfully evil effings of his mind? Or were they all real? What the hell, was he immortal, or what? Then, there would be an _order_ in his memories. He would be able to clearly recall these in their respectful sequence. But all he knew was his head being in a complete chaos, fragments and flashes everywhere. What had caused this? And was it the reason behind his headache? And his scar, rather, wound? Why had it opened? And the other injuries?

This was the moment Lehel entered his room. He spoke to him on that strange language, too. Had everyone forgotten how to speak Magor?!

- What the hell happened, doc? – he asked, but received a frown again. Then the doctor immediately started to examine him. – Nah, tell me, please... – Lehel didn't respond, and this made Kese impatient. - What the hell, doc?! Can't you hear me, or what? What the fuck is up with you two today?! – he snapped. Lehel sighed and looked into his eyes.

- Kese...

- Yeah?

He sighed again and started to speak in a serious voice. Another damned unknown language again! The blonde wasn't used to this: not understanding a single word from the man's speech.

- Damn it, doc, speak normally! – he snapped again. – Why don't you...

His scowl dropped; his eyes and mouth widened. He finally understood. - No...

It wasn't them using a different language. It was _him_ who forgot how to speak Magor. This realization shocked him. How could he have forgotten how to speak it? He had been using it constantly for two years now!

He wiped his forehead, and buried his face into his palm. 'How will I speak to my family then?' he thought while the doctor continued examining him.

- What happened? – he whispered to himself.

- Oh, finally! – the doctor yelled, and at last on a language they both knew. - Do you understand me now?

Kese blinked at him. – Yes... How?

- Elemental. You suddenly switched onto it. Strange, when I first spoke it, you didn't understand...

- Doc... – Kese looked into Lehel's grey eyes seriously.

- Yes?

- What happened?

- Why do you ask? You... you don't remember? – he frowned at this. The blonde raised an eyebrow and shook his head. – Oh dear... – the doctor sighed. – You must have had some kind of psychological trauma; therefore you forgot or repressed what happened... Well, where to begin... So, the pirates came to visit us, but we...

- The pirates? – he interrupted him. - You mean those, who... – Botond's fate appeared in his mind. - You know.

Lehel got scared. - Kese, seriously, how much don't you remember?

The blonde opened his mouth, but then slowly closed it. He rubbed his eyes; his head pounded like hell. – I'm sorry, doc. I don't know.

* * *

- You heal well, Kese.

- Déjà vu.

- ... Don't speak another language now, please.

- Uhm, alright. – the blonde murmured. Lehel was taking off the gauze pads from his torso; some of Kese's wounds had stitches, some didn't because they were smaller or shallower. He had been out for more than one full day: it had been the shortest time ever he was unconscious after his wound had seriously bled.

He was curious about why the doctor didn't want to tell him what had happened. Lehel told him he needed to collect his thought at first, but in Kese's opinion he didn't have the courage to do it. 'The pirates came to visit us', he repeated the only thing he knew about the past events from the doc. Remembering what those pirates had done before and seeing his own state made him suspicious. – Doc, is everyone alright in the village?

Lehel truly got surprised by his question and his stern voice. – Yes... Why do you ask?

- Please, don't lie.

- I'm not lying.

Kese became stricter. - Where's my mother?

The doctor's creased eyebrows suddenly rose. – I don't know. Maybe... – he was interrupted by said person's voice coming from behind the door. – Well, she's here. – he saw the blonde sighing in relief. – Hey, everything alright?

Kese just nodded and let the doc go on with his work on him. He was afraid the pirates had done something with the villagers or his family, he – being a little hot-headed – had got angry and charged at them, and the pirates had beaten the crap out of him. He wouldn't mind this explanation; at least only _he_ had got injured. But then he would only have bruises, not cuts. He knew some other things had happened, something more unpleasant, else the doc would have already told him.

While he was chewing over this and patiently waiting for Lehel to finish, his sight became vivid and changing. Dozens of different places and people appeared in front of him in a very short time; every one of them so familiar. Suddenly Lehel shook his shoulders and his musings vanished. – Yeah?

- Dammit, Kese, I've been trying to wake you up from your daydreaming for at least two minutes! – he sighed nervously. – I'm finished.

The blonde took his shirt but didn't put it on. He was staring into distance. – My visions have changed.

He immediately got Lehel's attention. – How?

- I can't describe it... – he frowned. – They feel more real, like they aren't visions any more, but, uhm... – he tried to find the perfect word for it.– ...flashbacks.

- Like flashbacks of real memories? – the doc crossed his arms. Kese gave him a few little nods. - You've never said you were on drugs. I suggest you-

- Hey, I'm not! And I've never been! – he snapped, and rubbed his temples.

- Okay, calm down... Then, you are saying your visions became your memories?

- No. – he shook his head. – I'm saying that... They were memories all along; they just weren't this strong before.

- Hm... Before what? – Kese couldn't answer this question, just shrugged. – At least, you'll know your past better. Maybe you'll get all of your old memories back in time.

- There's a problem.

- Which is?

- They are not _my_ memories.

Lehel just looked at him, not understanding what he meant. – What do you mean by they are not _your_ memories? Of course, they are!

Kese sighed and shook his head. – I've been to places that don't exist and met people who have died a long time ago. I used things that aren't even invented! And the creepiest: I saw my face in mirrors a few times. And what I saw wasn't mine.

- The mirror?

- The face! I didn't see _my_ face. I saw other men's and even women's faces, and – before you ask - they weren't masks, make-ups, illusions or hallucinations!

They looked at each other for a while, and Kese could see the doubt and scepticism in the doctor's eyes. Lehel started to walk about in his room, trying to comprehend the things he had just said. The blonde put on his shirt, then massaged his temples: why his headache didn't want to cease, he didn't know. Suddenly he heard some strange voice. He perked his ears, because at first he thought it was a part of a new flashback. It wasn't.

- What's this?

- I think your little sister is hungry.

- Jolánta is more mature than just whimper around when she's hungry. Well, she _would_ whimper, but not in this way.

- This is Csepke, not Jolánta. – Kese looked up to him with a strange expression. - Wait... Don't tell me you've forgotten your own sister.

The blonde glanced towards the door. – How old is she?

- Her first birthday will be in nine days. 10th of October.

'This date sounds so familiar.' – Is it October already?

- ... You're starting to frighten me, young man.

Kese buried his face in his palms, still rubbing his head. Csepke. Csepke...

A light bulb flashed in his mind. – Oh, I was in Siplak with father when she was born, right?

Lehel sighed. – Ah, finally!

* * *

After he made sure his patient would rest peacefully without running around the island, Lehel left the blacksmith's house. He should have known Kese better by this time, because the blonde couldn't just rest peacefully in his bed; he sat up the moment after the doctor got out of sight. He needed to go to the bathroom so badly and he was still very thirsty. He got on his feet and stretched himself carefully, when he heard a quiet knock on his door. Rozi entered his room, carrying fresh and clean shirts, just ironed. She smiled at him and nodded; and Kese immediately knew she was told about his language problems by the doctor. She put the shirts into the blonde's wardrobe and then noticed his son's questioning look.

Kese opened his mouth, like he wanted to say something to her, but remembered he still didn't know how to speak Magor; he got dejected and his glance fell to the floor. His mother stepped to him and lifted his chin so they could look into each others' eyes. Rozi smiled, then hugged him fondly.

The blonde got surprised, but he was glad he received this small act of kindness and love. He returned the hug - his was even tighter -, and felt how tiny Rozi was. He even felt the hair dye's smell on her – but she had used it two weeks ago! Almost her whole hair turned silver after she had given birth to Csepke. She accepted it, although she was in the middle of her thirties (the average lifespan on the island was between fifty and sixty). It was Kese, who bought her hair dye from Zoli. He just couldn't bear seeing her silver hair – it was frightening for him that she was aging. He didn't want her to age. He didn't want his mother to get old, he loved her so much.

She noticed his shaking hug and breath; so she rubbed his back and calmed him down. She freed herself, smiled again, and returned to the kitchen: she still had things to do.

It felt so good for Kese. In spite they weren't able to speak on a mutual language now, they could still understand each other in a wordless way. And this made the blonde feel he wasn't left alone.


	13. S03 - Chapter 02

- Oh, sweet Heaven of Relief, a million thanks for letting me ease my need! – Kese sighed as he literally eased his need. He should have known that four big glasses of water would take its effect on him sooner or later.

After he finished he returned to his room and let himself sink into his bed. He needed to make some order in the mess he called his head. The memories of his (or not his?) were in chaos; they had fun mixing with each other, worsening his already terrible headache. While he was sorting them systematically, looking for common patterns, he didn't notice he got overwhelmed by a new wave of flashbacks and fell asleep.

It was dark when he woke up, and heard his parents' quiet conversation while they were eating something; maybe nuts, he had seen some on the table before. He didn't understand his parents' speech, but he knew they were talking about him: he heard his name. And then suddenly...

_*Crack* _

This sound made him shudder. It was only the sound of a nutcracker in work, but it reminded him of something else. 'Oh, my god.' How could he not remember _that_? The sound of bones being crushed; the sound of a neck being broken. It was the pirate's he had killed. The _first_ pirate he had killed a few nights ago. He finally remembered.

His eyes widened as he grabbed his pounding head with his palms. The sight, the voices, the stench from that night... Nauseating and terrific. He needed to throw up, but he couldn't, he had nothing in his stomach. The last thing he had seen then was the sea and his father at his side, and these calmed him down and cleared his mind. Even his nausea vanished. He rubbed his eyes and let his arms fell down. Now, he understood why Lehel had been so reluctant... He couldn't change the past now anyway, so after a few minutes of remorse and chewing, he decided to calm down and accept his deeds like how he had done it before.

Suddenly his stomach growled loudly, and it claimed his full attention. He reached to the table next to his bed and searched for a box of matches to light a candle, when he touched something else. It had a strange, familiar shape, like a key. He finally found it! He had searched for it for two full minutes before he had gone to the workshop that morning. He hadn't found it back then, but it seemed it had been right under his nose all along.

He put it on and searched further for those matches until he found them. Now, he only had to find some candles. He sighed and slumped back into his bed. Food can wait. Or not. He was still very hungry, but tired and lazy as well. So, he was just lying and listening to his parent's as they were eating those crunchy and delicious nuts.

'It's funny...' he thought. 'They are mixing languages. Heh, like how I used to do it when I came here... But wait, mother can only speak Magor! That means...' he focused on their conversation. They were quiet, but his door was slightly open, so he could hear them clearly. At first he understood only a few words, then more and more. It didn't take him more than five minutes to understand them entirely. He gaped at this. 'What the hell?! I've just learnt again how to speak Magor in all of a sudden!?'

He slowly sat up and quickly lit a candle. He had to stop for a minute because another flashback came over him, but after it vanished he searched for one of his booklets – he was glad the pirates hadn't burnt or taken them – and began reading it. He had written that one in Magor, and now he could flawlessly read and understand it. It was about his visions and the people he had used to see frequently. The text came alive and those characters materialized _on his own body_. He was surprised he didn't get surprised by this, but was amazed how lively and detailed this vision or flashback was. He could even see and touch the fibres of his changed clothes! He started to examine the well-forged weapons and equipments for some minutes and he found something familiar and interesting under his left sleeve when the flashback suddenly evaporated. Kese pouted and put down the booklet; and then the poor light coming from the doorway unexpectedly increased. At first his mother then his father also peeked into his room, knocking quietly. They must have heard him making sounds.

- Is everything alright? – Tas asked in Elementel with a very funny accent. The blonde blinked at the question, then gave them a huge grin. He surprised his parents by responding in perfect Magor.

- Yes, I'm just very hungry.

* * *

Kese didn't like cold mornings; they made him want to stay in bed. It was worse when he had to work all day, but now, he had the opportunity to sleep and rest because of his injuries. His stomach was still full: he had eaten up the leftovers while privately discussing the past events with his father. He had got to know why Tas hadn't found his mother and sisters at home before the pirates second arrival: they had gone to get some water from the stream. The blacksmith had searched for them in the village and its surroundings. Rozi and the girls had got home after the pirates stepped onto the island and they had hidden themselves in Kese's room, while their own room being looted. Later Tas had decided to return to the village, but run into a pirate and 'accidentally' beaten him up. The others had noticed this and gone after him, so he fled back to the abbey.

After this Tas had talked about what had happened after he had carried Kese into his bed. He had gone back to the cave, called other men besides Lehel, and they together had taken care of the pirates' bodies. They had carried the corpses into their boats, and after the storm had calmed down and the ship gone, Csík and some other fishermen had pulled them out and set them on fire. The current would carry their remnants to the North. Some other men had cleaned up the blood-stains and other things with uncertain or more than certain origins. The villagers had been a little nervous and irritated because they had spent the night in the cave, and they hadn't been told why.

There were losses: broken, shattered or stained belongings, but the real values had remained safe. The only life the pirates had taken was of Szeneske, but she had got a burial by Tas. Jolánta had cried a lot. But, on the whole, it could have been worse.

- We decided to keep it in secret. – Tas had explained and then shaken his head. – But it's an open secret now, because some dumbass told his wife everything and she spread it.

'So everybody knows _I _have killed them. Nice.' – Kese sighed rolling his eyes, and decided to turn to his other side. He nearly jumped out of his bed when he saw Karcsa sitting at his table, reading one of his booklets.

- Morning. – the boy stated on a neutral voice, and turned a page with his broken arm (it was a real challenge for him).

- Morning. – Kese rubbed his eyes. - How long have you been here?

- For twenty-four pages now. – he put down the booklet. – You've never told me you learnt your fighting moves from some visions and dreams. _And_ you've never told me about these too.

- I never intended to. – the blonde stretched carefully while yawning a good, then massaged his aching head. 'Oh no, it starts this early?' – Why are you here by the way?

- You are bedridden and I've broken my arm. Both of us can't do any useful, so I came here to entertain myself. How are your wounds?

- Quite alright. And I'm not bedridden.

- Oh, I can see that.

Kese sighed and sat up. Karcsa was not only his best friend but his best critic, with all of his sharp mind, sarcasm and 'compliments' towards him. Only him. He resembled more his aunt than his father; and in exchange his cousin was the one who resembled Dombi.

- You looked like shit. – Karcsa chuckled, then immediately became serious. He looked out of the window. – Your father told me what was up with you yesterday... I... When you... when he... – he couldn't form a proper sentence, so he just sighed and waved it off. – Never mind, it's nothing. – he lifted the booklet he had read. – Do you have more of this cutie?

- Yes. But you can't read them.

- Aw, you bastard! – he pouted. Kese knew he had read every book on the island – even the doctor's medical books - and he was bored and disappointed because there weren't any more. – First, you don't tell me things, and now you won't let me read your writings!

- You misunderstand, it's not like I wouldn't let you read them. The truth is, you just can't read them.

- But why?!

- I wrote them on languages you don't know.

Karcsa blinked at him a few times. – You evil genius. No, evil bastard. – they both chuckled at this, but suddenly Kese hissed when another wave of pain was born in his head, causing a light and momentary flashback. – Why don't you ask Lehel for some painkillers?

- He gave me some, but they weren't effective.

- Why don't you go to the abbey then? Ince can surely give you some herbs to get high. Maybe he can even fill your head. – the blonde raised an eyebrow at this. – You know: what hurts has nothing inside.

Kese snored. – Asshole.

- You're welcome.

* * *

A week after the incident Kese had completely regained his strength, mostly the wound on his stomach remained to be healed. Again. But he decided to take a visit at the monks as soon as his father and mother get out of sight and he can sneak out. His parents didn't let him go, no one did him the favour to climb up to the abbey, his constant headache was killing him and he couldn't wait any more.

He was afraid he would go insane. He felt himself fine, but the flashbacks had got more and more frequent. They disturbed him so much he could barely concentrate on his actual doings, and he hadn't been able to sleep normally for days now. In addition, his sense of space and time had been failing him. For example, he once told Rozi he would go to the Chain Bridge and he wouldn't be home before dinner. And he said that _after_ dinner.

So, to be more correct, he was afraid he was going to be insane shortly. He had to stop it; this kind of craziness wasn't funny. He hoped if he could reduce his headache the flashbacks would go away, not the other way – it seemed his visions and insomnia had affected his logic as well. He also knew his wound had something in it, but he waited enough for it to be healed. He couldn't speak to Lehel for the doc had been busy recently and wasn't able to visit him. But to be honest, the blonde didn't want him to know about his recent problems.

It was a cold, cloudy – and of course windy – morning when Kese skipped off. While walking on the street he received strange glares from the few villagers out there. He had been told some of them were thankful for him. In their eyes, Kese had not only eliminated the pirates, but also taken care of the villagers' future safety by chasing them away; some of them were even glad he had avenged Botond's death. But others thought he had - already - gone crazy and because of this they stayed away and were afraid of him. But it was a fearful respect for they knew he had risked his life for them as well.

Kese left behind the village without running into those he didn't wanted to and he was glad he hadn't had any serious flashback in front of the villagers. He reached the forest: the usually warm and friendly mass of trees was now a whistling and creepy forest for him. As soon as he stepped into it, he got flooded by those serious flashbacks he had expected back in the village. He didn't know how he managed to get to the abbey, but when they vanished, he was standing in front of Ince's door. He knocked several times, but no answer, so he checked the greenhouse and the other houses, only to find no one. He almost gave up when he ran into Emiko and she told him they were on the vineyard.

- Are they already picking the Furmint? – the monks made amazing vine from their grapes; Kese had had some very funny evenings after absorbing a lot of it. Hey, he just hadn't been able to stop drinking; that vine was so delicious and gorgeous, calling him into its beautiful embrace, making him feel he was the most fabulous and awesome being in the world.

Back to reality, Emiko answered his question with a no, and told him they were just preparing for it, or something like that. Another flashback came over to the blonde so he couldn't memorize anything from what she had just said. He thanked the old lady's help and went to the vineyard where he indeed found the monks.

- I need your help. – Kese stated after they greeted each other. Ince's friendly smile didn't fall; he told the others he would be away for a while then they walked back to the abbey. The blonde told him in a nutshell what had been with him recently, and he wasn't afraid of rejection. Ince was like a confessor for him, he had shared everything with the monk - except his affair with Emese, but Kese had a feeling he had already figured it out. Ince gave him good advises when the blonde had difficulties, and he kept all of his secrets and would keep that naughty one as well; but it would be so awkward just talk about a sexual relationship with a monk!

When they got back to the abbey, Ince searched for something in books and scrolls, then quickly began some preparation. He wanted to do it as fast as he could because of his young friend's worrisome look and state. The blonde just sat at the table, his hand constantly rubbing his aching head. Ince started a conversation, but he soon realized Kese wasn't fully there. Sometimes he had to say his name multiple times to get his attention.

- I'm sorry, Ince.

- You don't have to apologize.

- It's getting worse... What did you ask again?

- I've been pondering over something. It's about the pirates. – he noticed Kese wincing at this, so he decided to spoke carefully. – I've heard they were never interested in our goods in the first place, so I don't understand why they kept coming back.

- It was because of their treasure.

- Treasure?

Kese fought against another wave of pain, but he went on explaining. – They were looking for a treasure and they believed we had it. But we didn't.

- What kind of treasure?

- I overheard two of their satellites talking about it. One of them said it was something precious and powerful, something more than money or gold. But don't worry; it's just a myth of some superstitious sea-rat-bastards.

- And they thought it was on our island? – Ince blinked.

- Yeah. – Kese was glad his headache ceased for a short time.

- Like hidden somewhere, maybe inside the mountain?

The blonde looked at him with a questioning frown. – Yeah... You know something like this?

- Maybe... – Kese's eyebrows darted up. – When I was a child I got lost in the cave and found a strange place. But I've never had the courage to go back.

The blonde's mouth gaped, not able to form a proper word. He collected himself, inhaled and put on a serious look. – Could you lead me there?

* * *

- So... Are you sure we've got lost?

- Quite sure. Well, maybe. I start to think we should have taken the left last time. Maybe we should have taken the right at the very beginning. I'm not sure.

The blonde sighed. – Alright. And the way back? – he didn't get answer. – Ince?

- Kese, please, keep calm.

- So we've got totally lost and you don't know the way back. – he sighed again and put on a bitter smile. – Nice.

- I'm sorry. – the monk got depressed and he slowly sat down on the wet ground.

- Your clothes will get muddy.

- Oh, shi- uh, I'm sorry! – he jumped up. Kese was indeed right about his clothes, and he let himself chuckle at the monk before he looked around again. He had never known the mountain hid more than just the great cave. They had walked through several tunnels since they had left behind the lake. The tunnels were dark, wet and sometimes slippery; it was a real labyrinth. Why had the blonde been so stubborn and curious? He should have known Ince might not remember the path.

- I know where we are.

- Really?! Where?

- Inside the mountain.

- Aaaaargh, Kese! Tell me something I don't know!

- Okay... This rock seems dry enough.

And they sat down. Ince stretched and massaged his legs; Kese put down their lamp and rubbed his temples. He didn't know for how long they had been in there, and the others must have noticed his absence at home. 'Mother will be _very_ angry at me.'

Another flashback hit his head. Its content surprised him. He was in a crowded city; there were people everywhere, roaming and rushing, mostly in and out of the large building in front of him. The sight changed, it became darker: almost as dark as at night. The citizens lost their colours; every one of them was covered with a thin layer of gray. Something caught the blonde's eyes: a hint of gold on the pavement beneath the mass of feet. His body moved and he approached the yellowish stain, to notice there was more of it, showing a way through the crowd. He followed this track, passing by more grey men and women; then entered the building. It was larger than he expected. What really stunned him was across the square he was standing on. Huge, loud, metal-covered, fuming machines. Kese had never seen such things, and never been at such place, but immediately knew where he was. – Eastern railway station. – he whispered on a language very, very similar to the Magor.

His face didn't show emotions, he didn't control it. His body moved, he followed the golden track again, and climbed onto a carriage. It was quieter than the crowded outside and he saw no one. But the gold beneath him was pulsating brightly, pushing him forth, so he moved on. He stepped into one of the compartments and sat down in front of the only passenger in the carriage. It was an old and overweight man in his sixties with a fading golden aura, wearing a suit and reading a newspaper, which he put away after noticing the blonde.

- Hello, my dear. – he grinned. In a perverted way. 'Oh you sick bastard' Kese thought, but he suddenly realized he was a young woman now! – I didn't expect such company. – he leaned forward and put his hands on the blonde's thighs, making his way up under his skirt. Kese noticed half of the man's face didn't move like the other half; it was partially paralytic.

- My name is Erika. – the mouth Kese possessed talked in a soft and charming voice. The blonde sat onto the old man's lap. – Nice to meet you.

The man grinned again and buried his face into Kese's chest, rather, breasts. The blonde lifted his left hand and with a frighteningly familiar move, a more frighteningly familiar blade came out of his sleeve, unseen by the old man. The blade had a hole at its point. – My boss sends his greetings to you, Sir.

- I suppose this greeting is you.

Kese got disgusted when the man started touching him everywhere. – Indeed. – the blonde chuckled. – Please, close your eyes and open your mouth. I have a delicious surprise gift for you.

The man did as he asked. Kese raised his blade in front of his face, pointing towards the man's gaping mouth. At first the blonde thought he was going to stab him, but instead of this, he tensed the muscles in his left forearm, causing some liquid leaving the blade at its point. The man tasted the liquid, still smiling; then frowned and his eyes snapped open. Kese showed him then pulled back his blade and smirked. The man's life faded away in his eyes and his head fell down to his chest.

The blonde opened his eyes and blinked at the scared monk in front of him. – Yeah?

- Are you alright?

- Yes. I just saw another flashback. It was... disturbing. Oh, dear god, why?

- You shall not take the name of God in vain, Kese.

- You should know by now that I'm not a believer.

Ince sighed and nodded in defeat. – Then what was it about?

- Oh man, don't ask!

The monk's question unwillingly brought him back to the beginning of his vision. He started to think about that golden track he had noticed and followed; it hadn't appeared until everything became darker. It seemed familiar. He had seen something like this many times, like before the pirates' attack, or before diving when he usually checked the water's surface if it's safe or not to dive into. The pirate's ship was red; and the water glowed in blue when it was safe for him and red if it was dangerous. In this flashback the golden path led him to a person he had killed after. That meant the man might have been his target.

An idea came to his mind. This golden path might lead them back; or maybe lead them to the treasure's place! But how could he summon this path? How could he see it again? Was it linked to the strange sense he had randomly used before? He decided to give it a try. He closed his eyes and concentrated on them. He really wanted to see it. He really wanted to find that place.

He peeked a little and was taken aback. He did see the golden path!

- Where are you going? – Ince yelled behind him after he jumped up and started to run in the direction the path led him. He wanted to be there as fast as possible. Of course, he had to slow down because of Ince; he was more than thirty years older than him and wasn't used to run.

Kese felt they were getting closer to their destination, the monk could barely hold back his rush. Suddenly, they walked into a tunnel that was different from the others. The blonde's excitement bolted towards the skies when the golden path came to its end. They stood in a small cave, and they didn't need the lamp anymore. The engraved patterns on the cave's walls glowed in an unearthly light.

Kese looked at his companion. He could see Ince's awe as he remembered, and he smirked at his expression. - I think we've finally found it. – he whispered and blinked at the beauty of the patterns and their glow. – Yes. We have found it.

* * *

Thanks for reading^^ If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask them^^


	14. S03 - Chapter 03

„Coaxingly offers you its mixture of dream and pain. Feeding upon my soul it crawls in under my skin."

* * *

Ince couldn't shut his mouth in amazement. He was there again! That cave he had seen many, many years ago. He had been there countless times in his dreams; in front of these walls which had been appealing him since then. – You've found it. – he whispered.

- Nah, it was teamwork. – Kese grinned. – But...

- Hm?

- There's nothing here. There isn't anything we could see as treasure.

- You said it wasn't like gold. Maybe this place itself is the treasure.

Kese tried to repress a laugh, with little success, and rubbed his aching head.

- Can't you feel it? – the monk asked.

- What?

- The attraction. It is pulling me, and it makes me feel a feeling I can't describe! I don't know how to put it into words, dammit!

- Ince, you've just sworn.

- Oh, my, I'm so sorry! – he started to murmur a prayer for his sin.

Kese looked around with a bitter expression. 'I didn't expect this.' he thought. 'Well, I don't even know what I expected. But it's true, I feel the same as he. I feel like being seduced in a not sexual way. It promises something else...' he stepped closer to a wall and touched the engraved ornaments. The surface was neither stone, nor metal, made out of an unknown material. The light became brighter at the places he touched it. The whole impression was familiar to him. – Amazing. – he whispered in a daze. – Perhaps it's made of a special material they wanted to have. – he turned towards the monk, one hand still on the wall. Ince blinked at him.

- Kese, why is your chest glowing?

The blonde glanced down, reached under his shirt and pulled out the glowing thing. It was his key! – What the heck... – he murmured. – Of course! – he realized why the walls were so familiar. They were made out of the same material and had the same ornaments as his key; only bigger.

Ince noticed the blonde's eyes started searching for something on the walls. – What are you doing?

- I'm looking for a keyhole.

- Do you think you could open something with that?

- Yes. This key's too similar to the walls to be ignored. And why else would it glow? – he searched every centimetres but found nothing. He was disappointed, but decided to summon that golden path again. 'Maybe it'll show me the keyhole' he thought, then concentrated. What he saw surprised him.

He didn't see any keyholes. He saw a few hexagons on the wall glowing in gold, while the rest of the ornaments were dulled and darker. He touched one, he felt like he pushed it a little, then its glow disappeared. He did this with the remaining figures as well, and after he finished, one of the walls moved and lifted, revealing another tunnel. Its walls looked the same like the small cave's walls, and it was enlightened too. Kese and Ince watched it in amazement and awe, and they glanced at each other. The blonde immediately stepped into the tunnel; the monk hesitated a little, but followed him. They went down a spiral staircase, then another tunnel until they reached a dead-end. Kese at first wanted to summon that golden glow again to search for more clues, but he noticed the way up. About ten metres of climbing to reach the next level, and the wall was full of handholds; it would be easy for him to get up there. But not for Ince. The monk examined the wall with fear in his eyes.

- I'm sorry Kese. I think I can't go any further with you.

- No problem.

- I'm really sorry. I can't even stand still on a chair. I'm afraid of heights and I'm not fit enough to-

- Ince, that's okay. I'll go alone. Just wait for me here. – he put down the lamp and began climbing. After only two metres his abdomen started to hurt. 'Damn, I forgot about my wound!' he hissed and bit his lips. 'I hope I won't reopen it.'

He reached the top slowly and carefully, then pulled himself up. He looked around. There was another tunnel again; it looked like the previous, but the air was colder. He shivered: the attraction was stronger than before. It pulled him towards the end of this tunnel, and he obeyed. He arrived to another cave, similar to the first, but the patterns were now a bit different. He made the golden glowing come forth, pushed the highlighted figures again and the walls parted.

And then he spotted it.

A prickle at his neck and in his guts appeared when he laid his eyes on that thing, on a pedestal in the centre of a large cave. Although he was calm, his body got full of adrenalin. He stepped closer and approached that thing.

It was a simple orb, about the size of his fist. Made out of some alloy, or something like the walls or his key. It rested on a linen cloth; it was old and ancient, but not aged. And it was beautiful. The orb was what had been calling him, whispering to him, and Ince too. Now, it _tempted_ him.

Kese didn't know how, but he stood in front of the pedestal all of a sudden. The orb started to emit a strange, yellowish light. – What the devil... – he sighed when he remembered why it was so familiar. He had seen it in his dreams and flashbacks before! - This is...

His hand reached for the orb; he couldn't help it. His heart was beating fast, his fingers were shaking. But he touched it. It was soft and warm and gave him calmness, pleasure, fear and excitement at the same time. The orb fit perfectly in his palm. He lifted it to his face, to take a closer look. He tried to describe the feeling, to put it into words, but he wasn't able, he was so marvelled and delighted. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead of this he just sighed. He couldn't look anywhere but at the orb, it was so, so beautiful.

A ruthless wave of pain hit his head as sudden as a lightning strikes a lone tree. He grabbed the pedestal, but he couldn't remain on his feet any more. He fell to his knees and then to his side, still holding onto the orb. He couldn't release it; he didn't want to let it go. But he had to realised _it_ was torturing him with this tremendous headache, and he lost his hold on that thing.

The orb rolled away; he saw it stop a few metres from him. The aching disappeared. And the blonde closed his tired eyes.

* * *

Kese groaned. He had never had such weird dream. It was like thousands of stories, even of full lives had rolled down in front of his eyes with astonishing speed. When a story ended, another began. He had seen the same people in two different lives, and somehow understood the line of history behind them as well. It was really weird. Well, more than weird. If he hadn't known the men and women from his visions and flashbacks, he would have said his mind was a badass imaginative machine.

But he knew them, and it confused him. Why had he had such dream? He groaned again and raised his hand to rub his temples, to prepare for another headache. But it didn't come. His head was light, it didn't hurt; and he felt fine. He wiped his forehead and looked around. Now, he remembered he had been in that strange, glowing, ancient cave inside the Turul Mountain, led there by Ince and a golden path. He was lying on his back and could feel the warmth of the floor, but the air was very cold and made his breath visible. He slowly sat up and noticed a large linen cloth on his stomach. It was on the pedestal before and he must have pulled it down from its respectful place when he had fallen. He touched the linen, and it gave him a good feeling and made him shudder. Kese smiled: he felt like wrapping himself in that cloth and falling asleep for a few hours. It sure would give him nice, soft dreams...

He let out a sigh: he wasn't there for this. And besides, Ince was still waiting for him. Or not? Kese had just made eye-contact with him! The monk was loitering in the entrance of the cave, blinking around at the walls and at him.

- What are you doi- wait, how did you get up here? – the blonde was totally dumbfounded.

- I don't know... – he blinked again. – You were awhile for away.

- ...awhile for away?! – Kese didn't understand what was up with the monk. It was like he was a bit out of reality. – Are you okay, Ince?

- Yes. You called me. – he murmured and started to slowly step closer.

- What are you saying? I didn't call you. – the blonde frowned: the monk was staring into distance, or rather staring at him; his eyes blank and lifeless. Kese got worried. – Are you sure you're alright?

- Yes. – he walked past him, and turned in the direction of the orb. It was still resting on the floor where it had rolled to before. Kese didn't know what the monk wanted to do with it, but he had a very bad feeling about this. He wanted to warn him, to tell him it might not be safe, but before he could do that, Ince bent down, grabbed and lifted the orb. He straightened himself and Kese's chin dropped when Ince began speaking to that thing. – _You_ called me. I've come to you... I'm here now. I'm all yours.

- What?! – the blonde got scared by his words. And got even more scared when the orb started to glow, and its light enveloped the monk. Ince's eyes widened, his body tensed and leaned back. His mouth gaped, but air didn't get in, nor out. The orb started to suck his life out of him.

But it didn't get the chance. Kese jumped up and twisted it out of the monk's grip. The orb hit the floor hard and rolled away again, leaving him collapsed in the blonde's arms.

* * *

The monk didn't know where he was when he woke up. He was lying in a scary cave, with a folded vest under his head. His mouth was dry and he felt dizzy, but otherwise he was fine. He carefully sat up and noticed the blonde not far from where he was.

Kese stood with his right side to the monk, his hands raised to his chest. Ince saw he was holding something: a strange, but beautiful orb. The blonde was concentrating on it and was illuminated by its glowing. His eyes were closed; his body was light and free from tension; and god knows how long he had been there like that.

- What's that, Kese? – the monk stood up, but didn't have the courage to approach him. The orb's light was too mystical for his mind, but it quickly toned down as he spoke. The blonde glanced at him, then back to the orb.

How to say it? It was many things: temptation, guide, source of wisdom and knowledge. It promised to grant wishes and dreams. It charmed and scared at the same time. It provided control. And it wanted to have control.

It was hard for Kese to explain this to the monk. He didn't say anything. He didn't tell him anything he had learnt from it. And he also didn't want to tell him about his scar and flashbacks. He just put the orb back, on top of the pedestal with the cloth as well.

- It would be better we didn't tell anyone about this thing.

- Why?

- _This_ is the treasure the pirates wanted. – he whispered and ignored Ince's shocked expression. – It's capable of many things; and some of them are not good. And it has to remain here, in this cave. I can't explain you why, but it has to.

Ince didn't understand the blonde, but he nodded. Kese stood a little in front of the pedestal, then turned and headed towards the exit. – Let's go. – and the monk followed him.

- Erm, Kese?

- Hm?

- Do you know perhaps the way back?

- I will. – the blonde glanced back at the orb once more before they reached the edge of the tunnel. - And do you know perhaps how you'll get down from here?

- Wha-what?!

* * *

Kese thought they would never get back to the abbey. It took an eternity for Ince to climb down on that wall because he was very afraid of falling. The monk was trembling when they reached the floor and he could finally sit down. – I'll never climb again! – he sighed while resting. – Tell me, Kese, why didn't we bring water with us? I'm so thirsty... Oh no!

- What?!

- I've lost my hood.

- Your hood? How?!

- It was a separate part of my habit. The seam in the front must have finally given in and it slipped down. Oh, my God- uh, I'm sorry!

- Ince, you shall not take the name of your god in vain! – Kese chuckled, quoting his friend from before. A minute later he pulled him up and they went back to the first, small cave. Right after they stepped out of the tunnel, the wall behind them closed automatically, surprising both of them. Kese took a _closer look_ at it, and was glad the walls showed the same pattern as before. This meant he could come back and visit _that_ _cave_ again when he needed. And he had a strange feeling he would need to come back some times...

He found the way back to the abbey easily, by summoning the golden path. He realized he was gifted with it, and he was able to use it better now. The orb had told him how, or rather, made it clear. He somehow knew it, deep inside in his subconscious; his mind was just too hazy to figure it out by itself. He took a mental note to work on it later, to see what this sense is capable of.

It was late afternoon when they got out. Thirsty, hungry, exhausted, but finally out. Kese inhaled the fresh air deeply and his eyes went wide. – I'm screwed. – he whispered to himself.

He told Ince his goodbye and headed home as fast as he could. When he got back to the village, he ran into Lehel. – Kese, you better hurry. – he stated with a serious look. – Your mother is very nervous; she was looking for you all day. By the way, where have you been? Oh, and how is your wound? I'd like to see it. Kese?!

But the blonde didn't hear him. He had already left him behind before the doc could have finished his second sentence. He rushed right home. He stopped in front of their door and hesitated. It might be better for him not to enter if his mother was in the kitchen. Unfortunately, his window was closed, so he couldn't just climb into his room and pretend sleeping. He had to enter.

He did it as quiet as he just could. But he couldn't by-pass his mother's attention and angry look.

* * *

His ears still hurt when he got in his bed. Rozi had pulled them cruelly while scolding him like every time he had done something wrong in the past; and it seemed old habits indeed die hard. And Tas? He had been watching them all along, not saying a word about his absence. He knew his son could take care of himself if he got into trouble. Nothing had proved this better than his clashing with the pirates.

And then a certain dangerous question had come. - Where have you been?

- At the abbey. To get something from Ince; I couldn't bear my headache any more.

- I have been there. – it was always funny how this fragile woman could growl at Kese, making him hunch a little. – And I haven't seen you.

- It's because we went on a little walk. It's been a while since we last talked.

They had been arguing with each other about random things, like Kese should have helped more in the kitchen garden and the orchard this year, he should play more with Csepke, and it would be about time for him to get a girlfriend, etc, until it had got dark and they had to light a candle. They had a small dinner, then everyone went to their beds. But Kese couldn't get himself to sleep. His mind was all around the orb and the past events. Should he just tell them he had found _that certain treasure_, which was a very dangerous and yet fantastic artefact, capable of control almost anyone? Of course not. Even _he_ couldn't believe what he had found and what he had got to learn.

He had learnt the orb was called The Apple. A Piece of Eden.

He had heard about something like this when he was told about the Magors' religion, which was a unique monotheism in the shinobi world and was very ancient. They said it existed before their world had been created. But as many other things, Kese considered this a myth as well.

But still: The Apple of Eden! Kese had thought it was just an iconic fruit from a small religion. It was more.

He had seen it many times. It was one of the first things that had appeared in his dreams after he had got to the island; however at first he hadn't known exactly what it was for. 'That thing makes formidable an understatement' he thought. Plus what it had done made Kese astonished and messed up.

It had made order in his head. It put everything in its place, and the memories had got linear and coherent. He knew and understood everything now; and The Apple had given explanation why these memories had appeared and to whom they belonged initially. It even told him how he had learnt from his visions and dreams and what was up with his key.

However a few thing was still foggy for him besides these. He needed a little time to comprehend them, and his mind needed to work on it until he completely processed everything. And amongst so many others, one certain thing got more of his attention.

He pulled up his shirt and touched his belly. It was a little sensitive, but smooth. There was no fresh wound anymore, only his usual scar. _It had somehow healed completely._ He thought he was dreaming when he had discovered this. 'It must have healed while I was out in the cave' he thought. There was no sign of a shinobi medic, who – as he had heard before – could have restored his wound to its former state without a trace, and Ince wasn't capable of doing this. So the blonde had only one idea left who or rather what had healed him: the linen, which was under The Apple. He had pulled it down with him when he had fallen, and it was on his belly when he had got up. This linen had also appeared in his memories; although very rarely and hadn't taken any noticeable action. – So that cloth, huh? – he whispered, still stroking the pink skin on his scar.

Kese sighed then fell in silence. He liked he hadn't have any headache and flashbacks, but his head was full of new knowledge, and it didn't let him sleep. Suddenly, he got an idea.

He got up, lit a candle and sat down at his desk. He searched for an empty booklet and opened it. Before he dipped his plume in some ink, he hesitated. He sighed again and looked at his reflection in the window in front of him. He blinked a few, and smiled; then started to write to the left from the right.

* * *

Thank you for reading!^^

-The quote is from Vad Fruttik (Wild Frutties), a hungarian band, the song's title is 'Bálban' (In the ball). Translation by me. :O

-To make it clear: the Magors' religion is the same as our world's christianity. I'll explain this later.

Thank you for the follows, favs and reviews too. They make me happy.^^ :)


End file.
